A Broken Man
by Tallis37
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a broken man. The Puppet Figurehead of The Wizarding World, prone to bouts of depression, self neglect, ravings and dark despairs. Can Hermione rescue him? 5 years after DH, AU Non-Canon.LM/HG First attempt at Fan Fiction.Slow updates.
1. A Broken Man

Lucius Malfoy was a broken man.

He had lost his wife and son during the battle of Hogwarts. He'd switched his allegiance as soon as it was clear that the dark lord could be defeated. There was no way he was going to lose his life, position, fortune and homes for the vision of a deluded megalomaniac. His wife and son would not be persuaded; they went to their deaths. Thankfully, he met neither of them in battle. He still does not know how he would have reacted had that come to pass.

Draco was found among the dead when the battle was done. How he was killed would forever remain a mystery. His wife, poor woman had thrown herself from the top of Hogwarts, a dark parody of Dumbledores death. He knows he could have saved her from Azkaban if only she had waited. He was not without some influence.

He missed her. It was not as though he had loved her, theirs was a loveless marriage but not without affection. They had just grown used to each other and of course, she had had Draco to occupy her time. Being a good pureblood father, he had had little to do with the raising of his son; but he keenly felt the loss of his only heir. Following Draco's birth Narcissa had withdrawn her conjugal favours. Not that you could have called their coupling anything but dutiful, she certainly did not fulfil his needs, just as sure as he didn't fulfil hers. He didn't even know if she ever had any, nothing like **that** was ever discussed in a pureblood household. She scratched an itch momentarily, that was all.

He had no delusions over his appointment as Minister for Magic either. He was a puppet on show. An example for the misguided remainder of The Dark Lords followers; proving that there was redemption and forgiveness even for former Death Eaters. **She** held the power. The power behind his throne. The position he had coveted so long, now held was with but a hollow victory, his scheming and networking all for naught. **She**, surprisingly was a good politician, a first rate one in fact. **She** could have held the position in her own right but for her tender years. Who knew she would take to it so well? Kingsley, the former Minister had finally succumbed to his war wounds 3 years after his election, leaving a void in the hearts and minds of the Wizarding world. He had helped rebuild their hidden society and repair bridges between pure bloods, half bloods and muggleborns. Squibs even, were no longer treated as pariahs; usually given positions in Muggle Relations, where they were ideally situated to act as liaison between the two different worlds.

His own appointment had caused a stir to say the least, however, he felt sure many realised the true nature of it, but he had something to do and something to keep his mind off the past, which could have been so different if only he'd made the right choices...

"Lucius?" he felt a gentle touch on his knee. "Lucius, can you hear me?"

It was her, no one else would dare approach him so closely, she was unaffected by such restraints though. A breath of fresh air; no she was a breath of fresh flowers, Roses how could a person be so fragrant? She smelled of fragrant Roses.

"Lucius.... Are you all right?.......Please Lucius...? At the pleading, even caring note in her voice his eyes flew open and locked with hers. Deep, dark pools to lose oneself in, she was leaning over him, inches from his face. He could feel her breath on his cheeks. He sat up putting some distance between the two of them.

"I apologise Hermione, I was lost in thought."

She sighed as she straightened; a slight smile touched her lips "It doesn't do to dwell on the past Lucius"

"How do you know I wasn't gathering my thoughts for the forthcoming Ministers meeting?" He asked her; alarmed at the window she had into his soul- his soul what an absurdity, surely that was gone with the pain and torture he had inflicted in his previous life.

"Were you?" her eyes once soft, dark and welcoming suddenly pierced him to his core.

This time he sighed, "You are, as always, correct, Hermione. No, I was dwelling on the past."

He had worked with her for two years, officially she was his executive advisor, in reality she made the decisions, he just announced them. He was surprised how readily she would listen to his advice though. Maybe she thought his experiences could be learned from and hopefully avoided in the future. She had made some remarkable changes, particularly in The department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. Renamed Magical Creature Liaison there were now a number of Magical Creatures working within the Ministry and a representative of each race sitting in a permanent forum 'United Creatures'. He believed she drew on her own experiences of living in the Muggle world before she attended Hogwarts, where these committees of varied representation were popular.

He shook his head not wanting to sink into another reverie.

"Perhaps some Coffee, Lucius." It was not a question. " Finty!"

A small pop announced the arrival of Hermione's house elf. He could hear her ordering coffee and sandwiches for the two of them. He marvelled how she had come to appreciate and even accept the use of house elves now she was in a position of real power to improve their living and working conditions. A smile played across his lips as he remembered Draco's tales of her SPEW activities during their time at Hogwarts. He understood that many of the house elves refused to clean the Gryffindor common room in fear of inadvertently receiving clothes!

He was roused by Finty's return with coffee and sandwiches, at the smell of the food his stomach let out a low growl, he normally would have felt discomfort at showing his Human needs but in Hermione's company, he only let out a small laugh.

"I obviously wasn't the only one in need of refreshment then Lucius!"

She seated herself next to him and chatted amiably, office gossip and other light topics while she poured their coffee.

"Was there a reason for this visit Hermione? Or just another excuse to check on my welfare?" He knew he probably would not have eaten anything had she not interrupted his brooding.

"Lucius," she sighed heavily "You know full well if I hadn't interrupted your brooding you would never have thought of eating...."

"There she goes again with that window," he thought.

"..........But this was an official visit, there are notes for this afternoons meeting and some papers for you to look over and sign"

She passed his coffee, and pushed a small plate of sandwiches over to him.

He noticed she did not ask how he took his coffee; she was so good at remembering all those little details. One of the reasons she had risen so high, so fast; she was invaluable, particularly round the negotiating table.

"We can discuss them while you eat" she flashed him one of her most brilliant smiles and handed him the pile of parchments.

An unbidden thought of her in his Rose Garden strayed into his head, "Where did that come from?" He thought.

"I give in, you've worn me down" he laughed lightly and reached for the plate "Now, how many enchanted vacuum cleaners did we discover this week?"

Hermione Granger was a beautiful, successful yet somewhat lonely woman.

The brief passion she shared with Ron at the time of The Battle of Hogwarts faded along with their chances of sudden death. She would always cherish those moments of tenderness but, deeper than that their friendship ran and the three of them remained hard friends. Lavender had married her 'won-won' last year; she herself had been bridesmaid and Maid of Honour for Ginny and Harry who were already expecting their third child. Ron was now a partner in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the business was going from strength to strength. George felt the products lacked a certain something without Fred's input, but if truth be told, the customers didn't notice.

Harry on the other hand had risen through the ranks at a rate of knots matched only by hers. What else was expected of the boy-who-lived-twice!

He headed the Auror department and she had close contact with him through the Ministry, but little chance of anything more. He was kept busy even now tracking errant Death Eaters and those still drawn down the darker paths.

There had been no time for romance after that, to be still a virgin at her age was unheard of, but she had been appointed Kingsley's deputy a year after he had been elected. He found the full demands of his position draining, he obtained many injuries during that final battle from which he would never fully recover and she stood in for him at ceremonies and meetings whenever she was needed, eventually she was Minister for Magic in all but title. After his death, many assumed she would simply step seamlessly into the position; but she knew she was too young and it was too soon to make so drastic a step. There were still those among the community who would not accept a muggleborn as their First Minister. She recommended Lucius Malfoy as her 'front' herself. Yes, he had always had a strong sense of self-preservation, hence his vacillations, but he was an intelligent man with a sound knowledge of politics & finance and he was a former Death Eater, a prominent one at that. Who better to stand up in front of the Wizarding World and proclaim the new changes and acceptances that were part of this new Ministry?

Which is what led her to where she was now, leaning against his office door watching him sleep on his couch; robes discarded for now, his white linen shirt lay open at the neck revealing the silvery tips of many battle scars. The years since the war had told on him. His once proud and arrogant features had taken on a softer careworn edge and his eyes held less of that steely fire than they used too. He still dressed with impeccable taste however and his trademark long platinum hair was always carefully groomed. He was, she had to admit a very handsome man, she suspected his once toned body had been neglected but that was to be expected of a man his age.

As she watched him, flickers of pain sped across his face, maybe he wasn't sleeping. He lived in the past too much, spent too long worrying over his past offences and she stepped in.

Leaning over him she spoke gently but still he didn't respond she dropped her hand to his knee hoping her touch would rouse him. Still nothing, she leaned closer, she could smell...what was that?, Merlin, this man always smelled divine.

His eyes flew open and he shot back from her. For an instant she saw that familiar fire and hoped maybe he was starting to rise up from the dark places he had been in since losing his family.

He was too thin, she knew he didn't eat properly, she asked one of her house elves to watch over him and through her, received regular reports of his self neglect. Leaving her only to guess at what inner turmoil he faced. She could at least make sure he lunched well before this afternoons meeting.

While she ordered coffee and sandwiches she watched him watching her. She knew he wasn't really watching her but in one of those distant places he retreated to. She also knew she could be the one to bring him back, they already worked so well together; but she also knew that not too long ago she had only been a MudBlood in his eyes, a filthy little one if memory served and hers usually did.

She chatted to him while serving his coffee. She knew Lucius felt she should have one of her assistants do this, but she enjoyed these private chats with him, without the disturbances of their staff.

She watched him go over the notes and papers, before signing anything, the consummate politician in him made him ask many questions, which she could quickly answer and settle any doubts or fears he may have had. The conversation turned to lighter more personal matters, Harry and Ginny's ever growing family, speculation on how long before Ron and Lavender have children. Hermione was aware that the biggest topic of ministry gossip was her love life or lack of it, she never spoke about it with anyone, which only fuelled the gossip even more. The current rumour she understood was that she was gay and she had a partner hidden away at home, ashamed of being found out.

She was laughing with Lucius about how Rita Skeeter might break the news in The Daily Prophet . "At least I wouldn't have to keep repeating; I'm too busy for love or I just haven't found the right man yet" she laughed.

How refreshing she is Lucius thought, you would never had guessed a few years ago that such light-hearted topics would be being discussed in the Minister for Magic's Office.

"Hermione, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" he thought he would try and push the bonds of their tentative friendship a little further. He took her silence for assent.

"Why are you still single? You are an intelligent, stunningly beautiful woman, any man would be honoured to have you grace his arm. Granted you have been running this office for many a year and Merlin knows I don't make things easy for you, questioning your every decision. I know from firsthand experience of your independent streak, but don't sacrifice your comfort and companionship for your career."

He wondered if he'd gone too far, overstepped her demarcated boundaries. She was business-like with everyone in this ministry, making up for her lack of years he supposed but there was a lot of history between them and he saw a different Hermione. He knew that Harry saw a different Hermione again, one where there were no boundaries or secrets. What would he have to do to earn that kind of trust from her? Could he ever elicit such sensitivity from one he had treated so cruelly, however ill-conceived.

To his surprise she smiled. "One for One?" she teased, so that's how he could start to earn her trust, unburden himself of....of what? his feelings, he was a pureblood, he did not have feelings. This however, he knew was lie, his feelings were about to betray him so he slowly nodded his agreement.

Overwhelmed by a sudden wave of sympathy for him she clutched his hand "Is that what you did Lucius? Is that how it all started to go wrong for you?"

"No, My Love," he moved his other hand to cover hers, "I never had the opportunity for that kind of comfort or that close companionship, my marriage was arranged even before my birth, after Draco, we settled into a kind of friendship, we cared deeply for each other but we never loved like..." he stopped short and laughed. "I believe it is you who should answer my question first in this game of yours!"

She laughed along with him, he had not noticed his slip, her heart had leapt when he inadvertently called her 'My Love'. She had long suspected if she revealed the depth of feeling she held for him, it would be reciprocated, but is that a chance to take with a former Death Eater? His power was talked about in hushed tones still and is probably greater than was ever revealed. He wouldn't have risen so high as a Death Eater otherwise. She probably should be very afraid of him.

"I apologise Lucius, it was not my intention to trick you." She thought carefully before answering and he watched the worries form on her usually smooth brow. How he longed to share those worries with her. He certainly was awash with these new found feelings.

Taking a deep breath she began, " The only boyfriend I've ever had was Ronald. As you are aware that did not last long after the war. It was in reality just another facet to our friendship; we sought comfort and solace with each other but when we no longer needed it we reverted back to the easy friends we had been before. Too Soon I was posted here and although there have been many suitors from those wishing to be seen with one of the three, there have been none who wanted me for what I am inside, not just WHO I am. I have never even been on a date Lucius, and I believe dating is a requirement of meeting and eventually marrying someone in this modern world we are creating."

Arranged marriages were no longer approved by the Ministry, of course there was nothing really they could do to stop them entirely but announcing official disapproval was a beginning.

"I do have the time for love but only for the right man. Does that answer your question?" she raised her eyes to meet his and what she saw there, she was at a loss to understand.

For all her learning Hermione had little experience of the world and life, Lucius Malfoy however, had too much experience of life and the world. There were many things he wouldn't share with Hermione, no matter how close they became as he was too ashamed of his actions. Like the many women he bedded just because he could, but just as Hermione ,he had found they only wanted to be seen with Lucius Malfoy, take a piece of Lucius Malfoy they cared nothing for the man. What young Hermione saw in his eyes and could not understand was empathy and for Lucius there came a sudden realisation of how similar they were despite their differences.

"My turn again, I understand," He was beginning to enjoy this.

As he drew breath a young assistant burst in, she took in the scene before her and the dishevelled state of the occupants with one look, her face colouring highly as she squeaked "The Ministers are here" turned and fled, slamming the doors behind her.

Lucius and Hermione looked at each other in pure astonishment, whatever was wrong with the girl? He began to survey the scene himself; he was not fully dressed having discarded his robes earlier in the day and unbuttoned his shirt for comfort, Hermione had kicked off her shoes and her feet were up on the low table revealing a little more of her legs than was decent for a woman of her position, the remains of their 'private lunch' lay on the floor along with the afternoons papers but most tellingly they still clasped one another hands.

" I believe she may have thought we were post coital, My Love" There it was again; A blush rose on Hermione's cheeks, from this Lucius inferred she had never in fact been post coital "This rumour will certainly beat the one about your secret Gay Lover." he laughed and patted her leg, come we mustn't keep your ministers waiting."

Hermione stood and straightened her robes, carefully replacing her shoes while calling Finty to clear the lunch dishes. She had never felt such humiliation and in front of such a junior member of staff. What must Lucius think of her now and just as their relationship was beginning to evolve. She would have to think of another way to lift his spirits, she thought somewhat downheartedly.

"Lucius, I must apologise for putting you in this position, you are the public face of this Ministry and to be seen in such an undignified way with a member of your staff..."

He held up his hand to stop her and lightly grasping her chin he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hermione, look at me, I have survived far worse than some office tittle-tattle and you and I both know, along with a great many others here, that you are not a member of my staff it is rather the other way around. Merlin's Beard! What will they call this?, The Great Seduction of Lucius Malfoy, what a temptress you are."

She blushed at his gentle teasing noticing once again that all too brief flicker of fire as they turned to leave,

" One moment, I have forgotten something." Hermione rifled through the papers certain they were all there, not understanding what he could have forgotten. "My final question," he smiled.

As she laughed along with him relieved she had not damaged their burgeoning friendship he came to stand rather formally in front of her. He was every inch the Minister for Magic now, in his finely tailored robes he almost resembled his younger self. He bowed elegantly before taking her hand.

Smiling down at her he said "Miss Granger, would you do me the honour of dining with me this evening at the Manor?"

Following this formal lead, she made a slight curtsey "Why Mr. Malfoy, it will be my great pleasure," she replied, once again flashing that bright smile of hers. He dropped a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

At least, she thought, I can keep an eye on what he is feeding himself.


	2. Some Moments That I've Had

A Broken Man

Some moments that I've had...

Lucius with his misplaced notions of chivalry had insisted on escorting her to the Manor. It would be a simple matter to apparate herself there but he was adamant that etiquette demanded he escort her to and from the date. She, rather excitably, was ready an hour early and sat on the stairs to await him. Understandably exhausted from the rigorous demands of her daily life she quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_A tatty old Muggle tramp had strayed into the Ministry, occasionally it happened though no one was quite sure how they got there, this one was attempting to get through the door into the Department of Mysteries. How had he made it so far? The usual methods of dealing with them had not been successful and the Minister had been called._

_She promised the ailing Kingsley she'd deal with it herself, his health was failing fast, too fast and she still needed to find his successor. She ran mentally though her list of policy meetings, memos and appointments as she hurried towards Level Nine. She really didn't have time to deal with such ineptness._

_She had recognised at once what the problem was, not an unruly tramp but a wizard and a wizard that had fortunately not been recognised by the young Ministry minions. She dismissed them at once and to their surprise sat quietly down by the body slumped against the door . She immediately despatched a memo to cancel all her appointments._

_Quietly she watched the ragged pile, the rhythmic rise and fall the only sign of life._

"_Shall I take you home now, Mr Malfoy?" _

_His wild eyes rolled in his head and struggled to focus on where the sound was coming from. His face was racked with anguish and abuse. How had he come to this? He had fought against Voldemort, surely his demise had not caused this level of deterioration? _

"_What has happened? who has done this to you?" _

_She knew he had been a strong and powerful Wizard, she had personally been on the receiving end of that power. What or who could have brought him to this state. Panic bubbled as she fleetingly thought of an army of dark wizards marching on the ministry and almost laughed at the absurdity of it. Nothing of that magnitude would occur with Harry as Head Auror, he had grown in stature as well as power and it would be a brave or particularly dense Wizard that challenged him now. Her attention was brought back to the crushed man before her._

"_Me...I..."_

_He had done this to himself? Guilt? she thought, Guilt for his past offences... or not protecting his family. Family she knew, was everything for Purebloods and he was of the purest blood. With a sudden crystalline thought she had known exactly where he had been headed._

"_Mr. Malfoy, Please don't try to speak, I am taking you home with me!" She had to get him far away from this place._

_She would have promised anything for the use of Harry's invisibility cloak, right then, but the trip through the Ministry went without incident. As soon as they passed through the doors she apparated them to her home._

_Hermione now lived at Grimmauld Place. With her position at the ministry she liked to be in London, she could always travel by floo or apparate from any distance, but she liked the convenience. Harry and Ginny had settled at Godric's Hollow following the birth of their first child. Although this house was still Headquarters for the Order; there was little need for members to use the place these days and it was a lonely existence at times. Thank goodness she'd had Kreacher and Finty for company._

_She'd taken him to Sirius' old rooms and while he bathed, Kreacher had quietly removed and destroyed the ragged clothes. They were replaced with something from the store of spare clothes kept for Order members. She struggled with leaving him alone but couldn't justify watching him bathe, so she settled for washing and rinsing his hair then sitting outside with the door ajar._

_She spoke to him about small events at work, not knowing if he heard or even understood; he had yet to speak again and he certainly showed no recognition of his surroundings. _

_She recalled a tale Arthur Weasley had told, about a young Wizard who was caught posing as a door to door salesman in the Muggle world. He was selling enchanted vacuum cleaners. The chaos that followed was so funny she could hardly retell the tale . _

* * *

The sound of her laughter caused Lucius Malfoy to take a step back from the brink on which he faltered


	3. Just Being Alive, It Can Really Hurt

With a soft pop Lucius arrived in the hallway of Grimmauld Place at 7.45pm precisely. The reason for his being was soundly asleep, leaning against the wall. She was so beautiful, what a transformation had occurred in a few short years. She was always assured of a brilliant future with her ready wit and fierce intelligence. It never ceased to amaze him how she could browbeat a roomful of belligerent wizards, she was such a tiny little witch. However it was not her forcefulness that secured him to her. He sat heavily beside her and waited for her to wake.

* * *

_He would forever remember that sound, he__'__d had no idea what it was at the time, he__'__d been living in an enveloping fog, clouding and muffling his senses, there were painful points of lucidity during which he begged for that fog to descend again. With no idea where he was or what he was doing, that sound reached out to him, spoke directly to him, awoke something within him._

_He__'__d roused to find himself immersed in warm water and leapt screaming from it, fearing a new twisted torture from the Dark Lord only to find himself being swaddled in a large fluffy towel, delicate arms tending to him with soft soothing words. He__'__d waited for the pain to hit, what new torments had been devised?_

_It didn't hit... It never came...The pain never came!_

_He was alone again. He clothed himself in unfamiliar garments and stood, not understanding what was happening to him or what was expected of him now._

_Again the Voice, those soothing words and delicate arms shepherding him away from the bath chamber, to where? For what reason? Who was this and what were they intending to do to him? _

_Fear and Pain had followed him all his life, his father an abusive fanatical follower of The Dark Arts had pushed him into service as a Death Eater. The Dark Lord was not munificent, his punishments for transgressions real or imagined was unstinting. He had been brought to the point of death on many occasions before his will was broken and he gave himself wholly to his Lord. He involuntarily shuddered at the atrocities he had carried out under orders, unable to resist, bound to him through that malign mark._

_He was seated and given nourishment, what it was he could not tell, he no longer knew such simple pleasures. He had realised he was not alone and again he shuddered at what punishment would be meted out for whatever wrong he had committed._

_There was that voice again, soothing, coaxing. What did they want from him?_

"_Mr. Malfoy, There is no need to be afraid of me. I will not harm you. I only wish to help__"_

_He knew this person, who was she, he searched his distorted mind for an answer._

"_Mr Malfoy, Do you recognise me? I__'__m Hermione Granger, I was at school with...I used to be at Hogwarts. Are you able to talk or would you like to rest, to sleep__"_

_Sleep, No! He could not sleep, as soon as he closed his eyes they would be waiting for him. He let out a strangled cry which brought her rushing to his side._

"_I am sorry, I did not mean to distress you. I am so sorry, Lucius, please forgive me.__"_

_He looked down at her; recognition creeping slowly into what was left of his mind, there sitting on the floor next to his couch, her bewitching face searching his. It was such an everyday domestic scene, it did not belong with him. There should be no everyday for him. Not after the things he had done. Not now, not ever._

"_How did you know who I was, Hermione? I have hidden myself well__"_

_A wry smile flickered on her face before she spoke, __"__Convincing as your tatterdemalion disguise was Lucius, there was no mistaking the power emanating from within. More so, I fought with you Lucius, side by side we threw back the forces of Voldemort. I would never, __**could**__ never forget the face of that man.__"_

"_You truly mean me no harm? Why did you bring me to this place? Treat me in this way? What is it that you want from me?__"__ Questions burst from him with fear and panic._

"_I want nothing from you Lucius. This is my home. I am not him, Only Hermione, he is gone. Do you not remember?__"__ her words clear and calm, hoping to avoid distressing him further._

" _I remember only pain, darkness, suffering and loss. There is nothing else, not for me__"_

_He spoke with such finality._

" _I know where you were going Lucius, what I do not understand is why? Why give up what you fought for?__"__ She spoke uncertainly not wanting to send him back to his despair_

" _I lost everything, Hermione, my family taken from me for no more reason than...than what? The wrong choice? I don__'__t know. Why did I survive and they did not? Why were they taken from me?_

_I am being punished and tormented for my time as a Death Eater. I am receiving three fold what I dealt. I deserve it, every single torturous minute of it, but I do not have to let it control me. I will end it. It will trouble me no more__"_

_He had been trying to reach them, to stop this torment, the endless voices, taunting him, blaming him, he wanted it to end, just one step is all it would have taken. He had watched it take Black, heard the whispering voices beyond, they would be there, he would be able to explain, he could be with them again._

_Understanding every unspoken word, she had gathered him into her arms and he had hung his head and wept._

* * *

Hermione woke to find Lucius' face above hers. A small smile hiding his sadness and pain. Even now he could not leave it behind. She was embarrassed to have been found sleeping, she had hoped to appear an alluring and sophisticated woman not a vulnerable child. He however, found her rare moment of vulnerability enchanting and before standing placed a chaste kiss on her troubled brow. A faint blush rose on her cheeks. Amused at the show of innocence contained in the body of this fierce and adept politician he was reminded how he would at one time have whisked her to the nearest chamber and taken her without a second thought. He had no such lust fuelled desires now. He'd had no desire for anything but death until she had found him.

"Are you ready then, My Love?" he spoke softly, not wishing to break the spell she had over him.

She rose to take his offered arm and seconds later, were at the Manor Gates. They began to walk the long gravel drive.

It had been a long time since she had been here with him, and that had been under very different circumstances. She was once held captive and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange during her short stay. She had made a miraculous escape to the home of Bill and Fleur with her companions. Shortly after Lucius had defected to join the Order in the fight against Voldemort. Sickened by many things but haunted by the gratuitous torture of children, pureblood and muggleborn alike.

She had been here once since then, without Lucius, without his knowledge. She came to take away the very things that kept him in his pit of despair, tortured and taunted him with their very presence. She came to remove the portraits of his wife and son.

Lucius looked at the witch beside him, thinking of the last time they had both been here.

"Are you afraid to enter? I will understand if you cannot be here with me." He bowed his head, ashamed of what he may see in her eyes.

She turned to look at him " No Lucius. That wizard is dead" She carefully pressed her hand to his heart "This wizard killed him" Her eyes bore through him, willing him to see the truth behind her words.

She reached up and kissed him lightly, brushing his lips with her own, his heady scent filling her senses making her reel.

That bright fire burned once again in his eyes as he spoke. "Come, I wish to show you something" he took her hand and led her quickly along paths and twists and turns in the gardens until she was hopelessly lost.

"Lucius if you wished to kidnap me I'm sure there could have been less exhausting ways" she laughed. " I have never seen you so energised"

"Stop" he commanded "Close your eyes" she did as was instructed and he slowly led her forward, the ground changing from hard gravel to something soft and springy, "an immaculately manicured lawn no doubt" she thought.

He stood behind her, and whispered in her ear, to the virginal Hermione, the feeling of his warm breath on her was so carnal she almost collapsed against him "I thought of you here today, Open your eyes"

She gasped as she took in their new surroundings. A small walled garden filled with Roses, all kinds of Roses " Lucius, it's so beautiful, how?...why?"

She wandered, looking from bloom to bloom, astounded that such beauty would exist at the Home of Lucius Malfoy.

Once he had proudly shown this rose garden off to all guests, not participating in it's creation, only knowing there was not another collection quite like this anywhere in the world and it belonged to him, only him. His gardener a knowledgeable herbologist had a keen interest in non magic plants indeed this collection was comprised of magical, non magical and even some hybrid plants.

"I would bring all my guests here to show off my unrivalled collection. But that was all I was doing, boasting, benefiting no-one but myself with the knowledge that I owned this. That this piece of earth was better than anything else. All would recognise the power and wealth I had at my fingertips and grovel in awe and fear." he sighed, as if in disbelief at his former self. "Hermione, you are the first person to see this because I wanted to give pleasure to another, to you. Although I have to admit, that I also wanted to experience the feeling of giving you pleasure rather than taking it"

Suddenly aware of how his words could be misconstrued, he picked a Black Magic Rose, an innocent Muggle Bloom of the deepest red and pushed it into her hair

"Perfect" he fleetingly returned her light kiss. "Now Miss Granger, I believe I invited you to dine"

* * *

_Authors Note; Apologies that these latest instalments are so short and rather incomplete. I have written the rest of the evenings events but Lucius was reduced to a gibbering love struck loon and I would really like to try and amend that!!_


	4. Why Should I Love You?

A Broken Man

Why Should I love You?

Following their sumptuous meal, they retired to the Library. The House Elves had prepared an intimate area in front of the fire. A Large Leather Couch, a tray of Coffee and Pastries and a selection of Hermione's favourite books. Finty loved her young mistress so much, she willingly agreed to help 'Master Lucius, Sir' with these small details. Drowsy with rather too much wine and such fine food, she had inevitably succumbed to sleep. She was now curled at the opposite end of the couch, her small feet resting in his lap. He nursed his Cognac and sighed with contentment. Could he? Lucius Malfoy? The once feared and loathed Death Eater really have fallen in _love_ with a little Muggleborn?

There was no denying the depth of his affection for her. From what was it borne though? Undeniably he owed her more than could ever be repaid. His sanity. Without this young witch he would have surely have succeeded in ending his life. He would not hold his position at the Ministry. _Not that he was anything but a.. What was that Muggle expression? A Poster Boy!_

He questioned whether he needed her, or just the sweet release of her body. She was young and unexplored. He would at one time have needed no excuse to take her, add her MudBlood maidenhead to his long list of conquests and possessions. He no longer felt that way but the conditioned thoughts came non the less. MudBlood; he hardly thought of her in those terms now, she had inured him against it, making him repeat the name constantly until it no longer affected her. The words held no painful meaning for either of them now.

He craved not only her innocence; something pure for once, but the knowledge of his life. Fully aware of his past and willing to accept that he had changed. He was no longer that person, he would never be that person again. _Who was he fooling? _He was still trying to convince himself.

She had spoken to him today, of how the old Lucius had died. That was true, is true, but on so many levels. He died the night his wife and son were taken from him. He died when he realised his principals and ideals were worthless. He died when his family would not forgive his defection even after their deaths and he dies every time he remembers his dismal past. There were no events he would willingly recall. The uncontrolled memories still came to him regardless.

Hermione's sleep fuelled mutters and mumbles anchored him in the present. Apparently she was still having problems with the Gringotts monopoly. He could offer to help her with that tomorrow, but he felt a newly formed Wizarding Bank of Great Britain was pushing just a step too far. Gringotts had held all wizarding accounts for centuries and was the safest place on earth to store anything. It would take centuries more to convince people otherwise. He understood her concept of 'competition results in a higher level of service for the Wizarding community'; but a ministry controlled bank!! He shook his head at the improbability of it all.

The possibility of 'persuading' the Ministers to vote her way could be an option. A cry of anguish escaped his lips. _NO! _What had that kind of life brought him? Nothing! That is why he was in this position now. A defective, lonely, old man, intent on seducing a girl less than half his age. He did not even have the excuse of wanting to relive his youth. He had not experienced this fervour in his youth, not for another person. He had always had the desire for power and he bought and intimidated his way into it.

Paradoxically, this little sleeping Muggle had placed him in the one position he'd been unable to attain despite all his machinations.

What had he to offer to one such as she? Unattainable as she was. He had his Wealth and Homes.? The prospect of never having monetary worries must be attractive to her? though he suspected her ministry salary was more than enough for her modest lifestyle.

Power, Influence and Position once everything to him were nothing to her. She had in all reality more than he, but how strong she is to not be corrupted by it, use it for the good of the Wizarding World.

Gods, she was the most damnable woman, the body of a goddess with the innocence of an angel and her mind, her mind was a firebrand. _What a couple they would make! _Now that the ministry was encouraging intermarriage and the prejudices of blood segregation being torn down. A Pureblood and Muggleborn Union at the highest level would lend credence to these new policies.

"_Cease!" _he inwardly told himself, shaking his head to free his mind of the traitorous thoughts. He had already been in one marriage of convenience, he would be not be party to yet another.

To be bound body and soul to this promising young witch however, would not be just a convenience. He wanted her with certainty, he'd wanted women before but this feeling of completeness, of contentment whenever she was near, now that was new to him. _Is this how those Weasleys felt making their love-match?_ He has always thought such a thing contemptible and beneath him. Yet he felt as if no-one else on earth mattered in her presence. It was not unwelcome but he was still afraid.

Afraid of what would come. He was destroyed with guilt at the loss of his wife and son. He was responsible for their deaths and would carry that pain with him as long as he lived. There was no question that Hermione eased his self inflicted purgatory but... _But what?_

He would not put her in the danger his first family had faced. He would not lead her down the wrong paths. She would not let him, she had her own strength. He suddenly realised he thought of her as a member of his family already. She was, he supposed, the closest he had to family now. He needed her to know this. His infatuation notwithstanding, he was yet to discern if his feelings were reciprocated. What if she..._For the love of Merlin! he was babbling like a love-struck loon._

Looking down at the sleeping form below, an unprecedented tide of emotion washed over him, he wanted to care for her, keep her from all harm, set her on a pedestal and Gods! he wanted her normality; children, grandchildren, generations of Granger-Malfoy's stretching into the future.

"Brooding again Lucius?" Hermione stretched cat like, removing her feet from his lap. "It appears the gastronomic delights you offered this evening have had a somewhat soporific effect! I do hope that was not your intention?"

She muttered a quick spell and warmed the coffee, kneeling on the floor she helped herself to another cup, raising her eyes in question to Lucius.

"To answer all those questions, I was not brooding, just mulling over a problem or two. I did not intend for you to fall asleep so soon after dinner and therefore be deprived of your delightful conversation and finally; I have my Cognac, Thank you," lifting his glass to indicate it's contents, "I was hoping you might join me"

"I do not have the palette to do justice to what is undoubtedly a fine vintage, I'm afraid. I'm happy with coffee, thank you."

"Perhaps you would allow me to teach you sometime?" The thought of his hand clasping hers round a balloon , gently swirling the fiery, mahogany liquid was gratifyingly erotic.

"I shall look forward to it on another occasion then Lucius, although I really cannot see myself as part of the brandy and cigar set," she laughed, "besides we seem to be making headway into bringing those 'old boy' walls down."

" I presume that is another of your delightful Muggle expressions that corresponds to our 'House network','" He smiled indulgently at her, finding unexpected joy in such simple pleasures.

"Enough Lucius, Please!! No Ministry talk this evening." Without pause she launched into her new subject, "Now, tell me what you were mulling over, it looked a particularly thorny problem."

"At the risk of being on the receiving end of one of your little 'talks', I was actually thinking of how my choices led my family to their deaths, among other topics, but particularly how I would not make that same mistake twice. If I were lucky enough to be blessed again." He looked straight into her wide chocolate eyes seeking encouragement and confirmation.

"Are you considering marriage again, Lucius?" she heard the catch in her voice even as she struggled to keep it light. He would not have missed it.

"That was one of the other topics I was mulling over" He had not missed the hitch in her breath, hope raised in his breast.

"Any Decision yet?" Again impossibly light but an undercurrent of tension. _How can so much be conveyed in three words?_

"I find I have not yet spent the required brooding time, another year or so should do it." he smiled knowingly. He hoped to ease the surprising tension now surrounding them, but did not want to appear flippant.

""I'm happy to wait." she said.

Resisting the need to gape open mouthed at her or beam from ear to ear, he simply said, "Sit with me?"

_Authors Note; It was suggested to me that this chapter should have the alternate title of "Lucius goes off on one!!" However, I feel that his indecision is part of his present melancholia and daily torments, so worthy of inclusion. I also liked the expression of 'love struck loon ', from my previous authors note, so much that I had to include it; even though he probably would not have a clue as to what a Loon was._

_Brandy appreciation, a balloon is the traditional brandy style glass. XO (extra old) Cognacs are generally much darker and richer in colour than younger less expensive versions. You cradle the glass in your hand allowing it's heat to slowly release the vapours and swirl gently watching the 'tears' (rivulets of liquid) run down the sides of the glass. The perfect accompaniment to contemplating your navel!!_


	5. Conversing with the Enemy

A Broken Man

Conversing with the Enemy

_"I find I have not yet spent the required brooding time, another year or so should do it." he smiled knowingly. He hoped to ease the surprising tension now surrounding them, but did not want to appear flippant."_

_"I'm happy to wait." she said._

_Resisting the need to gape open mouthed at her or beam from ear to ear, he simply said, "Sit with me?"_

She settled into the place he indicated while he enclosed her in his arms.

"I have been battling with how to even approach this subject with you." He inhaled deeply before continuing. "You are the most powerful witch in the Ministry, probably in our community. I am certainly one of the wealthiest Wizards, yet I question what I have to offer you."

He paused hoping she would interrupt with one of her insightful comments and save him the pain of having to go through all this. It had been much easier when his parents had arranged it all, there was none of this awkwardness and no risk of rejection.

She remained strangely silent.

"According to etiquette, I should request permission from your Father to begin courting you. However, they.... ..they were not part of the Wizarding World and my experience does not extend further." He knew her parents had been killed during the war and did not feel it appropriate to bring it up at this moment. He was struggling even to formulate the correct words. " Therefore, I would like to ask your permission, as you are of age, to begin courting you."

She suddenly tensed against him. He had gone too far this time, he could feel it, her body was seething with rage. He would never be able to apologise enough for this offence.

She sat up and looked at him, looked straight into those pale grey eyes, where not the faintest spark glimmered.

Preparing himself for the backlash of words, he was astonished to see her struggling to control herself. Never in these past years at the Ministry, or the time he spent with her at Grimmauld Place, had he seen her in such a rage.

He instinctively recoiled when finally she could hold it no longer and out poured her sweet, musical, laughter? '_Laughter? He had just formally requested a courtship, what was she laughing at?'_

Through gasps and sobs of mirth, she eventually spoke, "Lucius, you are so funny. You are so old fashioned. Is there some kind of pureblood code you have to follow for courtship?"

He had no idea what she found so funny, this was serious, she had yet to acknowledge and accept. "Of course there is. Very strict rules, although I think we can dispense with the need for chaperones, as we are both consenting adults and I don't think the House Elves would be too happy to observe us in any case."

She was still giggling like the schoolgirl he had once known, "Well you will need to tell me what they are, unless there is a copy of the code amongst your extensive collection here. Should I be asking for your credentials and what your intentions are?"

"I fail to see why you find this so amusing, but in answer to your questions, again; Yes there will be a copy of the code, but it will be somewhat outdated..."

"Only somewhat?" she interjected, stifling her laughter.

".....as you are already aware of my credentials, being my 'employer' as it were, we hardly need discuss that. You should formally acknowledge and accept my proposal of courtship and then we may begin."

"Lucius, I do not know what the formal responses are or even what a courtship consists of. I am 25 years younger than you and a courtship code has not existed in the Muggle world for at least a century, I have no experience of anything like this."

The giggles subsided and she kissed him softly, slowly, savouring the feel of his warm lips under hers. " Will you accept that as an interim answer, until you find me a copy of that code?" she murmured.

"Gladly," he breathed. It had been rather dense of him to think she would know of those things. She was Muggleborn and they were not on the syllabus at Hogwarts after all.

--

Hermione thought there was no time like the present and insisted Lucius took her round the library to unearth the ancient copy of the pureblood courtship code, which, once found was actually a fascinating etiquette handbook. Finding themselves back in the leather couch before the fire, Hermione curled up against Lucius to indulge herself in her favourite pastime, while he contentedly stroked her hair. There had never been moments of contentment like this for him, not in all the years he and Narcissa were married. He could count on his wand tip the amount of times Narcissa had entered the library. She was happiest spending his galleons on frivolities, designer robes and fine jewellery, he had indulged her though. He smiled at the recollection of his late wife's spending habits. He looked down fondly on the rapt witch curled up against him, lost to all but the written word. They had spent many eveings like this in her library at Grimmauld Place, he envisaged many more of them here.

Occasionally Hermione chuckled at what she found within the pages of 'Godey's Pureblood Lady's Book', periodically quoting a random passage. No doubt it had at one time been indispensable to young Pureblood witches entering into society. She discovered it was considered extremely rude, in the presence of company, to cross ones legs, also adjust ones coiffure, laugh immoderately and touch the one you are speaking with.

Courtship followed a strict code of etiquette; Young ladies were always chaperoned to gatherings by their mothers or other married witches. Balls and dances were the usual means of young witches being introduced to society and therefore prospective husbands. She was expected to stay close to her chaperone until someone asked her to dance and was quickly returned to the chaperone after each dance. To dance more than three times with the same Wizard was considered forward and improper.

Recognising at least some of these rules she broke their convivial silence,

"'_The delight of the average hostess's heart is the well-bred wizard, unspoiled by conceit, who can always be depended upon to do his duty. He arrives in good time, fills his card before very long, and can be asked to dance with a plain, neglected wallflower or two without resenting it. He takes his partner duly to the refreshment-room after each dance, if she wishes to go, and provides her with whatever she requires. Before leaving her, he sees her safe at her chaperone's side_.'

Lucius, There have been no rules such as these in the Muggle World since Queen Victoria died that was even before you were born." she teased.

He scowled at her before commenting, "I myself behaved in such a manner in my youth. As you know a young wizard or witch comes of age at 17 so there is a little time for society engagements before you journey into married life. Most Pureblood marriages were simply dynastic business arrangements securing further wealth, position and loyalty for prominent families, my own especially. So society balls were considered an opportunity to have some 'fun'," he smiled guiltily at her.

She blushed gently at his innuendo, "Lucius, not all Pureblood marriages can be business transactions, I understand the need for discretion and to retain reputation but what of Love and freedom of choice? The code is rather restrictive."

"Times have changed and the young people now are free to make choices that my generation were not." He paused, he wanted to court this young witch correctly, treat her with the respect that she deserved, not leave it all to chance. What did he know about modern dating rules? "Indulge an ageing Wizard Hermione, for I do not know of any other way to conduct a courtship..."

"Well according to your book we have already broken quite a few rules. I certainly shouldn't be here alone with you, have touched or indeed have kissed you." She snuggled deeper into him, just to reiterate her point!

"Then tell me about Muggle Courtship Rites." Sighing heavily, "I must confess to knowing very little about anything Muggle related. I once had no interest in that area, as you well know."

Hermione heard his deep sigh, she knew how he struggled against the inbuilt prejudices in place for so long. She was reluctant to speak about Muggle concepts; not because he would find it distasteful, he really was overcoming those thoughts, but because she would feel uncomfortable. Since the death of her parents, she had had her connection to the Muggle world severed. She still felt a sharp loss for her family and first way of life.

"It is difficult for me Lucius, after losing my parents. I don't often think about the Muggle world now. There isn't anything to take me back there, but all the talking I coerced you into over these past years, perhaps deserves a little trust on my part though."

Habitually she sucked in her bottom lip, thinking how she could even begin to approach this.

She tried to explain that there were no hard and fast rules but different cultures had widely differing traditions, as best she could. She spoke about traditions such as asking your intendeds father for his daughters hand in marriage, the brides parents footing the bill for the wedding; but she was in no position to speak with authority on dating, Ginny had once given her a book on dating rules, filled with advice on where to go, what to wear and the Do's and Don'ts of dating, but she had little experience of her own. She could tell him however of co-habitation, single unmarried mothers and all the 'dangers' she had been warned of at her school for young ladies before starting at Hogwarts.

"What about before that?" He questioned, "How do you meet? Who makes the introductions, Is it all left to chance?" He was having difficulty with the lack of formality and planning, it wouldn't turn out well if the young people had no guidance in these matters.

"How does anyone meet, Lucius? Through school or work, mutual friends, on the bus, a cafe, on-line, dating agencies any number of places. You date for however long is necessary then if you are happy, you move in together or become engaged and finally married. It's not exciting. One in three marriages ends in divorce now so maybe the loss of traditional values isn't for the best. Although my Parents marriage was happy and I was brought up in a very happy home."

She felt tears well up inside her, she had never spoken about love or marriage with her parents, not when it mattered. Not when she was old enough to appreciate their advice, they had been taken from her before there was any need. She would give anything to tell her mother about these new developments with Lucius, she would give everything to speak to her Mother about any subject at all.

He saw pain and grief flicker over her face and felt the unfamiliar pang of sympathy. Sympathy for and affinity with this courageous young woman.

"I have never asked you about your parents, my love. If it causes you distress then, please, we shall leave the topic for another time. However, I would greatly like to hear about them, they must have been good people to release you into a world they knew nothing of." He heard himself speak the words, they were not hollow as once they would have been. He relished the knowledge that they were sincere. He knew that Hermione must hurt in the same way he did, but she hardly ever revealed it. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to share that pain, ease the burden of it just as she had done with him. It was the least he could do.

Hermione smiled at the memories of her Parents when Professor Mcgonagall had come to break the news to them. She'd never fit in at her schools, never been part of a group there was always something different about Hermione and they had breathed sighs of relief to know that there was somewhere she would belong.

So she told him. All about her parents, her schools, her home, her childhood, her toys, her books. Her fathers study that smelled of old leather, the light filled calm of mothers study, her girly pink bedroom, which had to be quickly redecorated after she burned a hole in the carpet with her new chemistry set, the au pairs of so many nationalities, which is how she could haltingly speak so many languages. She explained how she had never wanted for anything and most of all she told Lucius of their love for her. She confessed to him how much she loved them, missed them and ultimately ,felt guilty that she was unable to save them, after everything they had given her. She laughed and she cried and she found a sense of peace, circled in the arms of a Death Eater sharing her dejection at the termination of her Muggle Life.

_Authors Note: The Pureblood courtship code is based on Victorian courtship etiquette and 'rules' , they are taken from Godey's Lady's Book (1850). The italicised quote is lifted in whole directly from Mrs. Humphrey's Manners for Men (1897), with the addition of a few magical terms._

* * *


	6. Dark as the Night

A Broken man

Dark as the night

Hermione found she was unable to sleep after Lucius had escorted her back to Grimmauld Place. He had kissed her lightly, gently rubbing, brushing and pressing their lips together. He had kissed her so teasingly with a hint of promise, a taste of deeper passion. His gentle hands burrowing into her hair, exploring her back, sliding up her arms, delicately caressing the nape of her neck. Abruptly he stepped away from her, he caught her hand up into a kiss and apparated away in a swirl leaving her to fall against the front door. She had expected a thorough kiss, a full, systematic snog actually, although she hated that word. He was perfectly capable of snogging every last ounce of sense and reason out of her, if the ministry gossip was to be believed. But he had lovingly and tenderly touched her, leaving her just as breathless, she wanted more of the giddy, intense feeling, more of those breathtaking soft kisses. He hadn't needed to ram his tongue down her throat as Ronald used to, Lucius was not an eager boy but a grown man. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. She had to remain calm and try to remember that above all else the gossips attested to his talents as a seducer.

So where was she now? In the library, in her favourite chair, curled up in her bathrobe and trying to reread Hogwarts: A History, the updated version. She had been gifted a leather bound first edition, she did feature heavily in the updates after all. Usually it was comforting, but not this time, she could not help replaying the nights events over and over. It had been a remarkable evening, she enjoyed Lucius' company immensely, she had missed him dreadfully when he left Grimmauld Place for the Manor, it was good to share each others company away from the cares of the Ministry.

She hoped Lucius would ask to see her again, she wanted him to ask, there was certainly far more than just a good working relationship between them; but this courtship was... somewhat weird and there were all those rules. Normally she didn't mind rules, but **this**she had no idea about. Growing up at Hogwarts should have made her used to weird yet she was more than apprehensive about it. She was as far from a Pureblood as you could get, why would he even entertain the thought of it? He could have any woman he wanted, at anytime and she was sure before the war he had done, but since, she didn't know. He must have wanted more from her than that. She'd basically told him that she was a virgin earlier today, so her sexual experience was not of interest to him. Maybe he liked her. Granger don't be so daft. Lucius Malfoy was a God, (probably the last living descendent of Merlin,) regardless of how many times she had comforted him, listened to his outpourings of grief; there was no way he would ever see her anything other than a place of refuge. She would be an advantageous match, someone who knew who and what he was. He at least, would be able to avoid any embarrassing explanations with further Madam Malfoy potentials.

Argh! her thoughts were not making any sense. She would owl him, he was probably still awake. Everything would become more ordered if she wrote it down. She went to her desk and remembered that she was at home and did not have access to her Ministry Owl, she really should buy her own. If Finty were still awake she might apparate over with it? Yes that's what she would do.

She summoned her house elf somewhat apologetically as the hour was late, "Finty, I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but would you mind delivering a note to Lucius for me, I'd rather not wait until tomorrow."

"Yes, Mistress Hermione, Finty would loves to deliver a note to Master Lucius, sir." The elf brightened visibly and smiled broadly at her young Mistress.

She wrote a few lines to Lucius, thanking him for a lovely evening, requesting a little time and outlining her concerns about the courtship code and ceremony, she was never comfortable with anything that couldn't be analysed and researched. She added a suggestion or two on how they should proceed. She sealed the parchment and handed it to her elf who gave her a strange smile then disappeared with a crack.

Before she had time to return to her book an agitated Finty re-appeared.

"Mistress Hermione, you must comes with me to Master Lucius, NOW."

"Why? What?" What had the man done? Surely he hadn't...."O.K. Let me get dressed."

"No times Mistress, you must comes NOW," she tugged on her hand

* * *

"...HERMIONE!"

He woke, shrouded in his own perspiration, the sound of his heart pounding inside his head, his breath coming in ragged pants. He looked desperately around him, he was in bed, in his chambers, it was all over, **he** was dead, **they** were dead, Sweet Merlin, Hermione!

"Hermione!" he cried into the blackness.

She burst through his door, running to him, worry etched on her features, lighting the candles as she ran, bringing a warm, comforting glow with her into their surroundings.

"I'm here Lucius, it was a dream, you are home, everything will be alright." Repeating the well practiced mantra. She slid in to the bed next to him and pulled him close just as she had done so many times before. She thought these nightmares had stopped while he was still living with her, something must have happened to trigger this.

"Hermione, you were dead, I was torturing you... the village....burned...everyone dead....." his breath came in great heaving sobs, she clasped him in her arms and he settled against her, head pillowed in her lap.

"Shh! It was only a dream, I'm here, I'm fine." She stroked his damp hair away from his face, whispering soothing words as if to a child as his sobs quieted and his breathing calmed to a steady rhythm.

"Why?...What are you doing here?.....I took you home!...How?" He asked, suddenly remembering they were at The Manor and not Grimmauld Place. His home, not hers.

"Ghyn and Finty, they were worried about you." There would be time enough later to explain fully.

"Oh! Hermione, will I never be free of this agony?... What am I saying?... I am a Death Eater, the worst kind of Death Eater, I believed in everything **he** stood for. How could I ever think I would be free of my past? How could I expect to start a new life?"

"Lucius, please don't think like that, it was a long time ago, you..." That's what started it off, his declarations, his intention to court her, she thought this part of his torment was over. "You **were** a Death Eater Lucius, you **are** no longer. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, **everyone **and that includes you, look at what you have achieved for our society since you have been in office Minister. You made bad choices, yes, but you learned from them. Nothing would entice you to make those same mistakes again. You deserve a second chance at life as much as any of Voldemort's pardoned followers; More so in fact for all the risks you took in helping us to ensure he was destroyed and could never return."

He groaned in despair, the sound erupting from the depths of a soul that was tattered and world weary. "My hands drip with the blood of every death I caused. My soul shreds in memory of every outrage I have performed. I was wrong to think I could find some solace in this life. I deserve none." Panic rose within him, fear welled up and he could no longer breathe. He couldn't catch his breath, he was going to suffocate, he was going to die...

"Lucius, look at me," She grabbed his hands pulling him up to look into his eyes. "Look at me, Lucius, concentrate on your breathing, keep looking at me. With habitual ease she reached out to his mind, pouring her strength into him, she felt his barriers collapse as he allowed her in. The Legilimens bond calmed him, slowing his ragged breaths. Her open mind was clear, pure and unsullied, a light to guide him out of the twisted darkness of his nightmare world. Little by little he began to calm and she slowly withdrew from his mind, his heaving, gasping breaths settling back into a steady rhythm.

"It's my fault... it's all my fault....all my fault...I...I..." he faltered, the words choked him and he frantically coughed trying to clear them away. "Don't leave me..." he pleaded up at her..."Stay with me?"

"I intend to." She smiled down at him as she indicated her nightwear, "I am already prepared." She wrapped her arms around him and primed herself for yet another sleepless night. It had been many, many months since she had had to play this role with him, but they slipped easily back into it as he comfortably settled against her. He would not begin to speak about his nightmares until later in the night, until then she would hold him close and whisper words of comfort until the fears subsided and he was ready to unburden his soul once more.

* * *

She woke stiffly, Lucius had lain with his head in her lap all night. She had had no more than a couple of hours rest. Lucius had spoken once again of his many past deeds, how still he was haunted by them but hoped his acceptance back into society would ease this. He wanted a life free of the prejudicial burdens he held while a follower of Voldemort, confessed to her that she was his hope, that she could give him some normality. She hadn't made any comment to this revelation, he would never have said anything like that if he wasn't overwrought and would probably not remember it in the morning. More than once at Grimmauld Place, on nights such as these, he'd told her he loved her, and she was nothing more to him then than a good friend.

In sleep, he was soothed in the loving arms of Morpheus, his face was stripped of the masks of his public facade, the cares of his office. The lines etched on his face through worry and guilt were smoothed. He was at peace now, with no hint of the troubles that coursed through him on a daily basis.

She felt the subtle change in his breathing, signalling his emergence from the cocoon of an exhausted sleep.

"Good Morning." She smiled down at her charge, smoothing his hair away from his face. They were long past any awkwardness, this scene had played many times before.

"Good Morning, my love." He answered, "Did you sleep?" It was her wont to watch him while he slept and she patiently suffered for it. How she would get through today he did not know, she would probably have somewhere to be even though it was the weekend. He stretched, sitting up beside her, leaning against the headboard. It really was not that comfortable, how had she sat like this all night? "Do you have somewhere to be today?" He hoped to spend a little time with her, invite her for lunch and further perusal of his library away from the prying eyes that followed them both, wherever they were. Anything so as not to be alone, constantly reliving the nightmares of his past.

"I have arranged to visit Molly Weasley at some point, there is a promising project I wish to discuss with her. I was intending to floo over to The Burrow later. Would you like to come with me?" He never liked to be alone after these night terrors, she could put Molly off but if he accompanied her, she could monitor him for the rest of the day. She would enjoy spending the day with him away from the Ministry. Although she had spent many hours with him alone at Grimmauld Place, they had not usually been enjoyable or relaxing.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding on your personal time?" he could not believe she had invited him to accompany her, the extended Weasleys and Potters were the only family she had now, to be invited into that was a hopeful sign surely?

"She certainly won't mind an extra mouth to feed and it is an official matter I am working on with her. Arthur will be back anyway from the latest James Bond Mission you sent him on." He raised his eyebrows at her quizzically, sighing she continued, "James Bond, 007; a fictional British Intelligence Officer in popular Muggle novels and films."

He shook his head and smiled wearily at her, "Arthur is loving every minute of it, he has a number of ingenious disguises and intriguing personas that enable him to live easily with Muggles for short periods of time. He always has interesting and somewhat tall tales to regale me with on his return, sometimes I fear there is little or no basis of truth in them and he is playing some elaborate joke!"

"I have long suspected the pair of you are indulging your boyhood fantasies," She teased, "you are so secretive. Did you not ever play at Auror and Unspeakable, as all young wizarding males seem to?"

He laughed out loud at this, his eyes flashing with memories of boyhood mischief. It was just glorious to her ears, a low, warm, resonant burst of sound she wished to hear from him more often. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did, but how do you, Miss. Muggleborn know of such wizarding childhood games?"

"It has something to do with why I'm going to visit Molly today..." Her stomach growled loudly, interrupting her speech. "Why are you always starving the morning after a huge meal?" She smiled shyly with discomfiture. "If your House Elves wouldn't mind, Lucius, do you think we could discuss it all over a late Breakfast?"

While Lucius talked their breakfast requirements over with the house elves, which he decided they would eat from his bed; she took the opportunity to go to the loo, she had been sitting with Lucius' head on her stomach all night and her bladder was about to burst. It was also good to freshen up a little, although Lucius had seen her on many occasions before her usual morning routines it wouldn't do to kill him with her morning breath when he was considering courting her.

Breakfast was just what they both needed, light and refreshing; Lucius had ordered grapefruit followed by soft, white, farmhouse bread with grapefruit marmalade and coffee. The green skinned grapefruit wonderfully sweet and fresh, she briefly wondered if they grew in the glasshouse here. Once she tasted the marmalade she knew they absolutely must grow here, they were made from the very same fruits.

"You have an Orangery!" It was a statement and Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"All great houses do," he replied, "in times gone by we used to send the first of the seasons fruit to The Crown," he informed her.

"The Muggle Crown?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, how hypocritical of us!" he smiled at her, "The Malfoy's are an old aristocratic family, it was standard practice for many centuries and there are wizarding connections within many European Royal Families but particularly in Britain."

"Are you seriously telling me that Anne Boleyn really was a witch?" She exclaimed, she'd always wondered about that, ever since she discovered she was a witch herself. She even tried to investigate that theory as a first year at Hogwarts, but surprisingly she could find very little information in the Library there. She concluded if Anne Boleyn had been a witch, the information had been wiped from the records or record keeping wasn't particularly good in the 1500s.

"No my love, if Anne Boleyn herself really had been a witch, she would have ensured she produced a male heir by whatever means necessary. She really was beheaded with a French sword. Unfortunately for her and her brother, she was a squib. The rest of the Boleyns and many descendents were wizarding folk though." Seeing the incredulous look on her face he continued, "The population of both our worlds was much smaller then and that was well before the statute of secrecy in 1692 so nothing of the sort would feature in your history of magic lessons. Before you ask, a lot of it is indirectly tied to my own family history, that's how I know. There are many ancient and arcane texts within our library here, that I probably shouldn't admit to even existing, never mind owning. However, considering my status within The Ministry, I doubt I'll be troubled with a surprise raid anytime soon! " he glanced over, expecting to see shock at these latest admissions. Hermione far from being shocked actually felt a twinge of pride for the wizard sat next to her. He had freely admitted a long established connection, however distant in time, to the Muggle world. A considerable breakthrough for a Malfoy indeed.

"Lucius, you are a veritable mine of information. You would make a wonderful Minister for Magic," she teased.

"We are, if I am not mistaken, supposed to be discussing the forthcoming visit to the Weasleys," he said pointedly, halting any further banter or historical discussion before she rewrote the History of Magic syllabus while drinking her coffee. He now had a valid excuse to invite her to peruse the ancient and arcane texts with him another time though, he filed the information away for later use.

"Hmm! Yes," she began enthusiastically, "It is something I have been considering for quite some time. I really value Molly's opinions and thoughts, her budgeting skills are quite remarkable and your **unique** point of view will always be welcome of course. Before raising it before the other ministers we need a good clear picture of how to proceed and what we would require. I've had thoughts about it ever since I was younger and first heard of Harry's home life situation."

"Ah! Yes," he said. "The much discussed but never agreed upon question of Magical Orphans." Yes, there truly was no extent to the depth of this woman's heart, or her ability to take on new projects. Fleetingly he rather hoped she didn't consider him as one! The fate of Magical Orphans had largely been pushed to the side; letting extended families or family friends take them in. It was not an ideal situation especially for those youngsters pushed from family to family throughout the year.

"In a way, yes, but not just that. Firstly, after the war there were many orphans and most were housed with relatives, God parents or close family friends. However there are those that now live permanently at Hogwarts as they have no family and no where else to go. It's fortunate there were no Slytherin orphans or the poor children would be spending their Summers with Severus. I don't really intend proposing opening an Orphanage, it sounds so Dickensian, but maybe some sort of young peoples hostel? A place that orphaned children can call home. They need a support network, somewhere to go to outside of Hogwarts if they so desire and somewhere younger children can live until their own time for Hogwarts comes around. Orphaned Muggleborns could be brought into the magical world earlier and raised in the world they would eventually be living and working, it would lessen the divide between Muggleborns and Wizard raised when entering Hogwarts," she paused in her address, gauging his interest. He hadn't glazed over, in fact he seemed ...attentive. "How am I doing so far?

"Well, I would think the word 'orphan', will have sold the idea to Molly, if that helps?" eyes glinting over at her, "It is a worthwhile consideration and certainly deserves further research and discussion." He continued seriously, "I sense their is a second phase to this plan though?" he prompted.

"Of course, Primary Education. There are no magical schools for children under the age of 11, they are educated at home or by tutors in wealthier families such as yours, even riskier they attend Muggle Primary schools, surely the risk of accidental exposure is high. Orphaned children could be educated together in a similar fashion to Hogwarts. The school could be opened to include younger children from Magical families. It would provide childcare facilities for mothers who wish to return to work, not all wizarding mothers want to stay at home to raise children and forgo their careers. I certainly wouldn't, however I would not wish to foist any children I may have in the future off on a fulltime nanny and have no interaction with my own children. A Primary level school would enhance the education and focus the magic of the younger children, enable Mothers to return to work and provide employment in childcare for young witches/wizards. My parents employed au pairs, to help with household chores and care for me outside of my school hours, it was a successful and beneficial arrangement."

Hermione had thought about this problem for years, she had been unable to implement any changes earlier due to the tight schedules Kingsley had left her to follow and the vast amount of rebuilding and regeneration that was needed throughout the Wizarding World. Through all this she had not forgotten the plight of the children who were orphaned after the war but neither had she forgotten the dire circumstances of Harry's loveless Muggle upbringing. Of course the biggest argument for providing a happy, healthy home for orphaned magical children of **all**parentage was Voldemort. Had he spent his formative years in a more wholesome environment he may not have developed so many dark practises. Molly had been helping her out with the practicalities of running such a house, she had raised seven of her own and was currently engaged in caring for her many grandchildren too, all on a tight budget. She was eminently qualified.

Lucius was thoughtful, although his countenance was serene his mind was whirring. This beautiful girl was quite the genius. He had to admit to being a little biased in his opinion though. First and foremost she would think of the happiness she could bring to these young people, but the political ramifications were certainly not lost on her. He could make a large donation himself, anonymously of course but would have it leaked just how much he had donated. Another sett laid on the road to absolution. His donation would bring others in too then Hermione could present these new schemes, with good outside financial backing the Wizengamot would be shamed into supporting these new policies and decrees. He probably had some land he could donate, that would make more impact than a large financial donation. He had smiled at the mention of mothers returning to work. It was not usual in the Wizarding world, (particularly not among Pureblood wives) but Hermione was keen on what she called 'Women's Lib.' and she was the perfect advocate for it and continued to push it whenever she could.

"Witch, you will turn our world upside down with your utter brilliance." He teased and kissed the tip of her nose, "Molly will support whatever you do just because she loves you, but she does have experience in running a large household that neither you nor I have. We will need her input if we are to submit a convincing case to the Wizengamot. It is a good start, there is much to do in order to prepare a sound proposal ahead of presentation to the Wizengamot, but I don't foresee any problems, you usually get your way with them. I think it has something to do with the fact that the old men there just pander to you, as you are young and beautiful and remind them of their grand daughters," he goaded.

Lucius received a sharp stab in the ribs for his cheek, "Watch it Old Man! I might be persuaded to look for a new Ministerial candidate. Ooo! there's quite a good looking young boy that has just been appointed to our office...I wonder if he's single?"

He pulled her round to face him "You'd miss me too much, witch," he said, mischief alight in his eyes. A curious look crossed his face and he leaned towards her cautiously and placed a tentative kiss on her lips. He seemed almost afraid to, as if the declarations and soul baring that took place during the night had changed their situation drastically. "Come," he said pulling away from her. "If we are to make it to The Burrow we had better get out of this bed..." he playfully patted her leg "...and delightful as you look in your sleepwear it wouldn't be appropriate to arrive wearing it!"

"I suppose you are right, I'll floo home, shower and change, will you meet me there as soon as you are able?" She looked around the room as if looking for her belongings, shrugging as of course she arrived in the middle of the night in nothing but her sleepwear.

"With pleasure Miss. Granger." He gave her a courtly bow and watched her disappear in the sudden surge of green flames, with the comforting thought that his life would never be quite the same.

* * *

_Authors Notes; _

_Anne Boleyn (1501/7-1536) was the 2nd wife of Henry VIII (1491-1547) and the mother of Elizabeth I (1533-1603). She was beheaded under charges of adultery and witchcraft in 1536 with a sword sent from France for the purpose. _

_The practice of sending fruit for the royal table did indeed take place in Great Britain in many aristocratic families, when exotic fruit was not as available as it is now._

_The green skinned grapefruit is a 'sweetie' they have white flesh, they are also very good!!_

_The title of this chapter is taken from a the posthumous novel 'Dark as the grave wherein my friend is laid' by Malcolm Lowry and the Steve Hackett song 'Dark as the Grave' inspired by it._


	7. The Craft of Love

A Broken man

The Craft of Love.

_He gave her a courtly bow and watched her disapperar in the sudden surge of green flames, with the comforting thought that his life would never be quite the same again_.

Lucius summoned a House elf to clear the breakfast dishes. He would have time for a quick shower before having to meet Hermione. He reached to the bedside cabinet for his pocket watch and spotted an envelope, he recognised Hermione's careful script. This must be the letter she was talking about last night. Why couldn't she have Owled it to him today? As adept as he had become at reading Narcissa, Hermione was still very much a mystery to him. If she had Owled the letter though, he would not have had the benefit of her comforts last night. He did not like that she had to see him in such a way after this length of time, he despised the feelings of helplessness and had hoped the need for that kind of comfort from her was over. She however, was as unconcerned by his loss of facade and dignity as always. Her capacity to accept whatever came her way was rather unnerving at times. No doubt a by product of surviving a war in which she was a major player, in her teens no less.

She had crumbled herself a little, last night though. She had opened up to him like never before, about the loss of her parents. He'd never considered her Muggle life, Well, he was never the kind of man to be interested, but he was now. Interested in **her**, he knew all about her exploits at Hogwarts, they were mostly public property now anyway. She along with Potter and Weasley were infamous, and the rest of the Order members of course, dead or alive. He was used to recognition before the war because he of what he was, head of the wealthy and influential Malfoy family, but now he was known for who he was; penitent remorseful ex-Death Eater working for a better world for all Wizarding folk, or whatever line the press office was currently spinning. Both he and Severus had been exonerated from all charges brought against Death Eaters due to their roles working against Dumbledore. Severus, however was far more worthy of his exoneration and subsequent awards and accolades, he'd played a dangerous and duplicitous game for 20 years, yet he remained Deputy Head and Potions Master, in self imposed exile in Hogwarts. He should retire and live the life of a Gentleman of leisure, the income from his potions and spell patents alone would keep him in an excellent manner. Yet he was content to keep up with his research and publishing various papers alongside his teaching career. If it were known how wealthy the man actually was, there would be a steady stream of ladies vying for his affections. His old friend was certainly a puzzle, especially when Lucius had always embraced everything his own wealth brought him. While he'd inherited a large percentage of his own fortunes, Severus had earned every Knut, Sickle and Galleon himself, through hard work and the wizard's instinctive abilities with potions. More than once he'd tried to get him to head up various departments at the Ministry but he preferred the solitude of his Dungeons, even Hermione had only a little influence over him and Severus, in his own inimitable way, adored her...

He quickly unfolded her letter,

_My Lucius,_

_First of all, I would like to thank you for a lovely evening, the food, wine and company of course were all wonderful. I almost forgot the pressures of our office and who and what we are._

_With regards to your proposal, I am not sure how to respond. I have little experience in the area of courtship and relationships. I have to admit to being somewhat overwhelmed by the fact you wish to conduct a ceremony before beginning a courtship. It is all so very different from anything I have come across before. However, I must also thank you for the loan of the book, I am sure it will be extremely helpful._

_If it would be convenient for you, I hope to ask for a few days with which to think this over. I am sure it will come as no surprise to learn that I care deeply for you, therefore would like to ensure I approach any kind of relationship with you in the correct way._

_I hope you understand that this in no way negates or rescinds the answer I gave you earlier tonight. If this were a Muggle style relationship then I believe that now we are past the awkward first dinner date, we should be planning for a second date. Somewhere we can walk and talk and get to know each other a little more. I believe an afternoon meeting over coffee followed by a walk in a park/browsing in a bookshop/a picnic etc is considered acceptable. What say you?_

_I would like to thank you once again for your company this evening and for escorting me to and from The Manor._

_Your Hermione._

_P.S. If I had known you could kiss like that I would have thrown propriety to the wind and asked you to dinner myself!_

_P.P.S I am sending this with Finty, I hope you do not mind her intrusion, I have not yet acquired a personal Owl._

Dropping the letter on his as yet unmade bed he headed for the shower, he needed to think. With a wave of his hand the shower set to the powerful spray he preferred and as the water doused his sleep tangled hair and sluiced over his aching body he allowed his thoughts to freely run. That woman was a mass of contradictions. Happy to turn the Wizarding world on it's head without the slightest hesitation but apprehensive about beginning a courtship. She was from a different era to him and a very different world, obviously with little experience of 'dating' from her words last night. Some good old fashioned wooing, was the way to proceed, he was not going to let this prize of a witch slip from his grasp. Apparently indulging in a kiss or two now and then wasn't going to hurt either! He was an accomplished seducer, there were many witches who would corroborate that, but wooing them was not something he usually gave much thought to. He usually had no thoughts of anything beyond a night or two in their company. Hermione though was different, he was going to do this the right way for once, she deserved it and he craved that innate goodness she possessed. He had been given a small taste of it last night when she poured her strength into him, he half remembered the feeling as if from an almost forgotten dream. She had brought him out of his darkest times with that bond, he could never explain how she had managed it, but it was familiar, comforting, strengthening and he wanted more. Much, much, more.

Freshly showered, fully refreshed, dressed in his usual impeccable manner and perfectly coiffured he flooed directly to Diagon Alley, there was something rather important he needed to pick up before calling on Hermione.

* * *

Lucius arrived at Grimmauld place to find she was already in the kitchen waiting for him, she'd made coffee, it smelled good too, she always did prefer coffee to tea.

"Hmm, that smells good," he said, "do we have time for me to join you?"

She crossed to the stove and poured him a large mug full, draining the ancient coffee pot and placed it on the table next to hers; A Mug! he really must get her some coffee cups and saucers. He also noticed the large plateful of biscuits. How did she manage to stay so trim, she so loved those little sweet treats, he noticed the wheaty ones with dark chocolate on one side, a moreish Muggle delicacy she'd introduced him to. He may be a changed man, but a trip to a Muggle Supermarket to buy biscuits was absolutely out of the question, he still relied on Hermione to provide **those **for him.

"Of course Lucius, we are following no schedule today. Molly is at home all day with some of her grandchildren, I was just to drop in when I was free. We will have to eat there, at least once. Errm...May I take your cage?" she indicated the very large covered cage he held aloft in his left hand.

"Ah! Yes! This is a gift for you. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of stopping in Diagon Alley on my way here, I had something to pick up. I saw this and thought of you." He whipped off the cover with a flourish, "Hermione, may I present Athena."

Inside the finest cage Eeylops had to offer; was the largest, most beautiful, regal looking owl Hermione had ever seen, had Lucius just bought her this magnificent bird?

"Lucius...I...she's..." Hermione found, for once in her life, she was rendered speechless. Lucius thought this indicated he had been correct in his assumption that a useful, but thoughtful gift would receive a better reception than an extravagant one. Narcissa had always favoured expensive jewels and hinted that the matching items would be received well also. It was amazing the damn woman had not spent her way through all his fortunes, she had been, in truth as self absorbed as her name implied.

"You are in need of an owl are you not? I understand that is why Finty had to deliver last nights post. I am pleased that she arrived when she did otherwise I would have been deprived of your...comforting presence." He shifted his gaze from her face momentarily and he cleared his throat, suddenly choked from nerves. "I...have not been given the opportunity to show my thanks for the numerous times you have acted so selflessly on my behalf. Please accept Athena as a small token of my appreciation for all such occasions. You must know how ardently I ..." He trailed off, vividly aware that he sounded like a an 18th century work of fiction.

"Yes, I...I do need an owl, Err...There really was no need...Thank You." She smiled up at him, sheer delight on her face and he felt his own smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Wrapping her arms around him she gave him a fierce hug, "**You** are a wonderful and surprising man, Lucius," she said into his chest. For so long she had watched him just go through the motions of his life, without really seeing or feeling any of it, her heart leapt at the small smile forming on his face and the spark in his eyes as he surprised her with his gift. He had recovered quickly from last nights ordeal, much quicker than he used to, offering him a way to leave The Manor and spend the time alone had undoubtedly helped in a small way.

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her freshly shampooed hair, still marvelling that his small act of gratitude had created such happiness in another person.

"Athena, will serve you well, we have used Eagle Owls in my family for many years, it was by chance I saw her. I did not intend to buy an Eagle Owl, I originally thought you would have preferred a pygmy or snowy owl, but her name befits you. Come! Let's install her in the Owlery, it has been empty here for too long, perhaps we need to secure her a mate." Grasping her hand in his and picking up the cage with his other, he led her up to the attic and Athena's new home.

* * *

The Burrow was, as ever, a warm, chaotic haven of a home. It was not surprising that all the remaining Weasley siblings still returned for frequent visits. Children seemed to be everywhere today and Molly was in her element. It was easy to see why Hermione would seek the older woman's advice about running orphanages, Molly Weasley could quite capably run a string of the places single-handedly. She had eyes everywhere and frequently scolded her Grandchildren for transgressions that took place when she was nowhere near them. She had developed a few handy spells and charms to assist her over the years. Fred and George's creativity had to have come from somewhere after-all. Each and every child loved their grandmother unquestionably, but would not dare disobey her and it was obvious her own children were respectful, despite the amount of teasing she good naturedly took from them. His own home life and upbringing had been nothing like this, he saw little of his parents and was raised mainly by the servants. His Fathers only influences being to impart his prejudicial beliefs and enrol him in The Dark Lords service.

The Weasley matriarch was pleased to see Hermione and did not 'bat an eyelid' to find The Minister had accompanied her. He was welcomed as warmly as Hermione and suffered the same barrage of questions concerning his health and dietary requirements for the day. They were soon sat round a large scrubbed pine table in her friendly kitchen with tea and fruit scones with fabulous homemade Strawberry jam. Molly was a most persistent hostess, it was impossible to be in the house without eating or drinking something.

Hermione and Molly had obviously talked over the subject of Magical Orphanages many times before. Molly had a file of notes almost an inch thick. In her opinion they should be run in a similar way to Hogwarts, so the children would not be intimidated when moving on there. A boarding school where the children could stay all year. Also it would be less distressing if their school and home were all in the same place. He surprised himself by not only agreeing with the older witches reasoning, but finding he was enjoying being in her home. It was not his first visit to the Burrow at all, but this time he felt comfortable and at home, even a little wistful that he had not had access to this kind of environment as a child, nor provided one for his own son. There were many benefits to a large family. This large family were a shining example. They were not without their troubles or faults but despite their lack of coin the Weasleys had given not only their own children a loving home, but brought Harry and Hermione into the fold too. The thought of the difference between this home and the one he once provided filled him with shame.

"Lucius will, no doubt, have already formed some financial plan, between breakfast and now. He will, I am certain, start the donations off himself. He does not miss an opportunity to spend his galleons and is generous to a fault."

"Hermione, you are too kind...," He automatically schooled his face, but was no longer surprised by her intimate knowledge of his thoughts, "...and also correct in your assumption. I do intend to make a charitable donation. It is a worthy cause and outside patronage is always good leverage to extract funding from the Wizengamot. If a suitable site proves difficult to find, I should be able to offer either land to build on or a building to renovate." He also didn't miss an opportunity to wield his own political leverage to further distance himself from his less than salubrious past.

"So!" Molly said, "You two had a breakfast meeting on a Saturday morning? You both work entirely too hard. Hermione you look exhausted, once the children are off to their parents you will have a nap," reverting into the matriarch once again, her tone one that brooked no argument. "I am quite capable of entertaining Lucius until Arthur is home. When he will no doubt speak incessantly of his adventures. I really don't have a clue why he loves these undercover missions, but you'd think he was a boy again."

It was with considerable effort that both Lucius and Hermione managed to keep a straight face at her words.

"Now..." Molly began, businesslike once again. She reached for her file and distributed a few parchments to each of them. She had compiled an extensive list of what she felt was necessary for each child to have while they were at school and for them to be given before beginning their education at Hogwarts. Her own children were sent off to Hogwarts with worn out, hand me down robes and third hand text books, it had filled her with a shame and embarrassment that she had tried to keep hidden from her large family. She was bound and determined that these young people, set apart already because of their orphan status, would not be set apart because of their shabby appearances too.

"...It does seem rather a lot and would be an awful expense to provide for everyone and each child that enters our establishment must learn that material possessions are not what is important in life but they must not be denied the things that all young children need, whether that be an abundance of love and affection or a well stocked library and a few decent sets of robes."

Lucius assured her that providing robes and texts would not be a problem and reeled off a number of companies, shops and financial institutions for them to conatact. They would be 'more than happy' to donate to or sponsor the orphanage scheme, there were still benefits in keeping all the contacts he made while under The Dark Lord's thrall, let them be put to good use at last.

* * *

Hermione was sleeping soundly on the kitchen couch, after many hellos and goodbyes to various Weasleys and Potters, followed by a Weasley sized meal; Molly was too used to cooking for large numbers, so food for only four gave her problems at times. Arthur, Molly and Lucius were again round the accommodating kitchen table sharing a surprisingly good bottle of Claret. Arthur, as often was the case, was telling them all about his latest 'undercover' venture into Muggle Britain and the sounds of stifled laughter could be heard round the house. It was not a sight you would expect to see, but the three of them had long since forgiven past differences, if not forgotten them. Denouncing Voldemort while under the influence of Veritaserum and tirelessly working against him was enough to convince the Order members that he was trust worthy, his work as Minister since Voldemort's fall would have silenced even the most cynical opposition.

"Poor dear," said Molly sweeping her mothering gaze over Hermione, "She works too hard, can you not get her to slow down, Lucius? She will burn herself out if she isn't careful. She is far too thin as well, does she eat enough?"

Lucius smiled at the witch, "Usually it is Hermione berating me for having the very same faults. I am afraid there are many things she does that I have no influence over nor knowledge of. Your talks with her over the orphanages were unknown to me until this morning. She has so much running through her mind, so many ideas to improve the lives of others yet she seems not to stop and think of her own life."

"She barely made it through supper, I thought her face would land in her plate at any moment." She shook her head at her adopted daughters current state of health.

"However, I must confess that she is exhausted today as she was once again caring for me last night." On seeing their quizzical faces Lucius thought it prudent to quickly explain the situation. Carefully skirting around his request for a courtship and his mushrooming feelings for her.

"She is a remarkable young woman Lucius, you are fortunate to have a friend such as her, she is loyal to a fault. She was one of your most staunch supporters when you first left Voldemort's service." Arthur intoned, he clearly remembered the young witch speaking with a wisdom that surpassed her years. She had been right to place her trust in the aristocratic wizard, the insights into Voldemort's organisation, or lack of it as it turned out, had enabled them to keep a step ahead of the Death Eaters during combat.

"I was not aware of that support Arthur, I am indeed greatly indebted to her for all she has done for me." That she had supported him so soon after being tortured at the hands of his Sister-in-law, in **his** house was a revelation.

Molly scrutinised him for a while before speaking again, "She told me of your wonderful gift today and that she had dined with you last night. You have made quite an impression on her. Have you made a request?" She ploughed on without giving him time to answer. "She was asking about the courtship code. She is like a daughter to us Lucius, although we can't claim to have any influence over her, we wish to see her happy and would not want to see her hurt in anyway. She may run the Ministry of Magic with a rod of iron but she is still that floundering little girl inside."

Sighing heavily he looked at the couple before him, there was no sign of malice or anger in their eyes but how could they be happy if she chose to settle with a man who was probably the same age as her father. He was not comfortable with disclosing his esteem for Hermione to anyone, even Hermione, but had her parents been alive he would have to have spoken with them eventually. He reluctantly explained the whole situation, even told them of Hermione's late night missive, her fears about the ceremony and what making the vow would mean, his intention to allay her fears and give her the time she requested. They agreed her suggestion of a series of meetings or muggle style dates would be beneficial.

"She is naturally concerned as she has no experience to draw on, give her time. We, Arthur and I, are lucky that we have a strong marriage, one that has weathered many storms, including the loss of a beloved child. It is...was different for you Lucius, you may not want nor appreciate our advice, but you do have a right to start again," Molly patted his hand in amotherly way, "you have earned that right." She smiled at him, a smile of true friendship, he was receiving far more than he deserved, the nightmares would certainly be back to punish him again tonight.

Hermione stirred on the couch and Lucius went to check on her. He swept her hair off her face, covered her with his cloak, but resisted the temptation to kiss her brow. He was been studied closely by both Molly and Arthur and he was not ready to acknowledge his admiration in public just yet. Adorable as she looked curled up there, she could not spend the night in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Bring her upstairs Lucius," Molly said, obviously coming to a similar conclusion as him, "I'll show you to Charlie's room, you are both welcome to stay."

With a grateful smile to the hostess, he swept the slumbering girl into his arms he would watch over her tonight as she had done for him so many times before.

* * *

_Authors note; Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, strategy and war, her Roman counterpart is Minerva, but you already knew that..._

_Claret is a term used to describe red wines from the Bordeaux region. It has been used almost exclusively in England for over 300 years._

_Supper is used here to describe the evening meal, not a snack before bedtime. You may know it as 'tea' or 'dinner' but in our household we refer to it as supper._

_No matter how many times I proof read I always seem to miss a few mistakes, I apologise._


	8. The Shadow Dragon

A Broken Man

The Shadow Dragon

Lucius laid back onto the picnic rug the Elves had provided, it was a perfect day, cloudless, clear blue skies, surrounded by outstanding scenery, breathtaking views, a bountiful elf made picnic and of course this was his first official 'meeting' or 'date' with Hermione. She had quite easily tempted him away from the bustle of the Weasleys kitchen with the promise of fine food and wine and not surprisingly, her undivided attention. Though she had not yet agreed to become his promise-bound, he knew she had been researching the courtship vows and questioning anyone she could in what little free time she'd had since making his request.

Yesterday had been a pleasant yet...difficult day for them both; not because they did not enjoy the company of each other or that of the Weasleys, they did, but always at the back of their minds was the nightmare he had suffered the night before. The real trouble was that despite all their time together and numerous late night conversations Hermione had no real understanding what he had endured as a Death Eater. He had been physically tortured as many of The Dark Lord's followers had and he certainly bore the visible scars, but what of the scars that couldn't be seen. He was haunted by his many misdeeds and no matter how many times she told him he had repaid many times over those debts, he always doubted her words. Oh! originally he played a purely financial role in The Dark Lord's organisation, until his second rise and that debacle in The Department of Mysteries that is... If only he'd died after his first rise, killed by that rebounding curse, his life could have been far different. His vast Malfoy fortunes had almost single-handedly supported The Dark Lord's campaign, paid for bribes to various officials and Department heads. Dolores Umbridge and Minister Fudge had been a constant drain on his finances, Arthur Weasley had also been a drain but that was more due to paying the right people to keep him out of a worthy position within the Ministry. He was too good, too incorruptible to hold a position of power. He had been trying to pave the way for The Dark Lords takeover after all. It was ironic that the Weasleys were amongst his staunchest supporters now.

He sighed heavily. This was an unlikely place she had brought them to today, the ruins of a Roman fort, high in the Cumbrian mountains. She'd been here once with her parents, she said, she had felt like she were standing on the roof of the world. She wanted to share it with him. Her choice of destination had only come to her after she had been discussing her childhood home. It had stood unused since her parents death, the same with their business premises too. She had neither the knowledge nor inclination to empty and sell or let them. Lucius immediately jumped on this opportunity to come to her aid, there were many connections he had in both worlds who would be only too happy to help her, he would Owl the relevant people on Monday to make some initial arrangements. It was the least he could do he told her, after everything she had done for him, it was a mere trifle.

Over their picnic lunch Hermione had tentatively questioned him again about his time as a Death Eater, what had drawn him to Voldemort's service, what had kept him there? She painstakingly told him of the therapy programmes available to Muggles and how just speaking about his troubles help to ease them. She had even included another of her delightful Muggle adages, 'A problem shared is a problem halved you know Lucius'. In all honesty, and there hadn't been many occasions in the life of Lucius Malfoy that called for such sincerity; this wasn't the place he'd imagined bearing the darkness in his soul. In fact, he had never imagined such a thing would occur, but here laid on this blanket, sleepy and replete from the wine and picnic food; the desire to tell her consumed him, much as the darkness had once consumed him. There was of course, the ever present risk that she could never be reconciled with the inner demons he faced, but surely that risk was worth taking, she had asked him on so many occasions, usually when he was lost to the past in the depths of the night. He questioned what made today, now, the right time to finally give in to her request? Perhaps the remarkable insight to his soul she possessed. This remarkable young witch, she could prise his darkest secrets from him with just a flash of her smile or the simple touch of her small hand laid on his arm in concern. He could easily reveal them to her freely, or let her have her chance to pry them from him...either course would be equally cathartic.

"Lucius?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts, "Don't...don't go back to that place again...Please...not on your own. Take me with you, I'm here now, I'll always be with you, no matter what troubles we come up against, I will not desert you. I will always support you..." She bent awkwardly and placed a soft kiss upon his brow caressing his temples with her thumbs, soothing and comforting him."...Talk to me, no more brooding tell me...please?"

He sighed again, "Surprisingly my Hermione, I wasn't brooding. I was wondering how...where to start. I have never spoken of this to anyone other than Severus and..." he trailed off unable to continue. Taking a deep breath he began again, "We all had different experiences when we were called, we could be in his presence for a few minutes or a few days or maybe he would order us to go off on a task, a mission on his behalf. Severus and I shared some of our fears and misgivings during such a mission, both a little fearful of saying too much but we exorcised one or two demons and came to know each other enough to speak more openly of our concerns...our fears during our time together under The Dark Lord. He was and is my good, dear friend, I...I do not know if I would have survived in The Dark Lord's service as long as I did without Severus. He steadied me, grounded me, held me back from my worst excesses."

Hermione had to bite down on her tongue to prevent her many questions from spilling forth. There was so much she needed to know, ranging from the frivolous; Just how well did he know Severus? She had heard the whisperings and long held suspicions over the particular closeness of their friendship, to the much more serious; What kind of missions did he go on and tasks did he have to complete? A part of her was fearful of the answers to those questions but she was no less curious, she at least realised that Lucius had to make his own way through his thoughts without her interruptions and she was content to sit and listen.

"The first time Tom Riddle rose was different," he began, "he was more focused on his domination of the Wizarding World, not solely obsessed with Harry Potter and obliterating all those of Muggle descent. That all started soon after Severus reported the prophecy. The first Wizarding war was a slow-burning strategic political campaign to sew seeds of discontent within the ministry, while quietly taking control of various companies that played vital roles in Wizarding society. We all utilised our own skills and particular talents. Severus was Potions Master of course but he also created many original spells that he patented, all financial gains being ploughed back into The Death Eaters. I was instructed to slowly invest in and finance a wide range of companies until we had control over medical research facilities, publishers, clothing manufacturers etc. We even controlled what could and could not be imported from the Muggle world. There **were**deaths, horrific executions of those that defied The Dark Lord and his proposed regime, casualties of war, he called them. It was not, however, the widespread slaughter of innocents his second coming descended into. We were working towards what we thought would ensure the survival of our world, so much of it had been lost due to the influence of Muggleborn Witches and Wizards. Instead of teaching them our society, traditions and rituals we were adopting their customs and with Muggleborn births on the rise and those of pureblood descent dropping rapidly our ancient way of life was disappearing. We thought we were preserving our traditional culture, in reality it was a noose slowly tightening around the neck of our closeted community. We were bringing our world to it's knees." He felt as though he were lecturing her on things she would undoubtedly already know, yet she did not interrupt him or question him, just let him ramble on as he closed out the world around him hearing only the rumbling of his own voice and feeling the gentle caress of her fingers.

"You already know all this Hermione, Why do let me talk so, little one?" he shook his head at her indulgence, cracking open an eye he squinted up into the light, he couldn't see her face, silhouetted as she was, against the bright sky, but she was still looking down at him.

"I'm interested in your point of view, we know of Voldemort's rise from press accounts, transcripts of wireless programmes, there are the testaments given to the Wizengamot but nothing about what drew you to become Death Eaters what made you stay Death Eaters, nothing from your point of view. Severus has his own reasons, revenge and devotion being a rather large part of them but what about you? What kept you with him, even when you knew he was insane." Such an innocent question, he almost laughed, his answer would only give her rise to think he himself was the insane one.

"Initially, as I said, fear for the loss of our traditions and beliefs then the power being a Death Eater gave me...and the lure of the darkness that filled me," he whispered brokenly. He swallowed hard and drew a long ragged breath before continuing, "The Darkness kept me with The Dark Lord for so long...You will think me insane, but it was-is a state of mind, a position of heightened awareness and she has ever appeared Dragon like to me...I was filled with her darkness, gave myself over to her. Each time I was ordered to take part in anything unsavoury she came upon me, took me over. I would feel her shadows licking at my soul, lapping up the hatred in my heart. She became a part of me and I flew high on the back of this Shadow Dragon to whatever dark depravities I was ordered. She folded me in her pleasure filled wings so I saw and felt only as she allowed me to see and feel. But what wondrous sights I saw, what gratification I felt. I was a slave to her every whim and I feel her still, in the shadows of my mind, everyday that delicious tickling of her fiery breath, endeavouring to seduce me into opening my soul to her once again...and I feel it deeply, the desire, the need to be filled with shadow and smoke and the ultimate darkness. She is at her most tempting in the early mornings, alone in the manor where I witnessed murder and torture, anguished screams that filled me with such abhorrence become...seductive, beckoning...and she commands me to surrender to her dominion."

He sat up and took her hands in his, although he avoided looking at her, fearing what he may see reflected in her face. She had never been adept at masking her emotions. "I don't though Hermione, I don't surrender. I fight it, fight her...in the beginning it was as if I were fighting my very nature but now...well since you found me, rescued me with your bright laughter, your goodness and open soul I...her pull is weaker, her hold over me diminished. I remember your smile turned to me and all thoughts of darkness are chased away. I want to replace it with what is inside you, your goodness, your light and brightness. Everyday I strive to put my past deeds behind me with thought and deed, redemption is easier to attain from this position of power you have put me in but I need...I want more than that now." As he finally raised his head, he saw she was staring at him, he hoped it was not in abject horror, he was unable to tell but she hadn't pulled away from him or loosed his hands. These, he thought, were hopeful signs.

Hermione had quietly listened to Lucius' tale, surprised at the turn it had taken, she didn't realise he credited her with so much of his recovery, in time he would understand that he was the main architect of his own return to health. "Lucius, there is no need to justify yourself to me, I know very well the changes you have made in your perspectives." She smiled shyly at him, "How much you have suffered. What would your life have been if there had been no Voldemort?"

"I would still have been brought up with the prejudices of my class and the concerns I held over our diminishing world would still have existed, but maybe I would have taken other measures to ensure it's survival."

"Such as?" She was interested in what he would have chosen to do with his life but for Voldemort preventing he and many other Purebloods from pursuing a normal career or lifestyle.

"I have always been fascinated by the history and beliefs of my people, it is, I suppose a hobby...a passion of mine. I would have loved to spend my time researching obscure rituals, lecturing maybe even teaching those new to our world about Wizarding History; only part time of course as I still would have had the family estates and investments to manage and it would not have been seemly for a Malfoy to actually work for a living! I always found it strange that we had Muggle Studies on the curriculum at Hogwarts but there was no equivalent class for Muggleborns and those raised in the Muggle world, I suggested such a class many times during my tenure on the Board of Governors but it was generally felt that it would isolate the Muggleborns even more and there were no teaching staff to spare." He shook his head at the sheer senselessness of it, "I would have taught the class myself if I'd been asked," he spoke almost wistfully as if longing for what might have been.

As a Boy, he had hidden away in his fathers library more times than he cared to remember. Researching various aspects of magical history, reading anything that took his fancy, talking with his beloved Grandmother. He adored the woman, she fascinated him. Poised, elegant, refined and affectionate. He was still a young boy when she passed over, he thought of her still and remembered with fondness the times they had spent closeted between their favourite stacks. As he grew and his involvement with Voldemort became irrefutable he had been pushed into studying the dark arts but always his first love was the history of his people. Voldemort found his somewhat encyclopaedic knowledge of the wizarding worlds customs and eccentricities useful, being a Halfblood and not brought into the magical realm until his first term at Hogwarts, he had to be taught the many finer points of wizarding society, or reminded as he preferred to call it.

"Where exactly did you say we are?" he asked her suddenly.

"I told you Lucius, The Lake District..."

"Westmorland?" he said with hope in his voice.

"It's Cumbria now, in the Muggle world anyway, but we are very near Westmorland, yes."

"Then there is a place I wish to take you, before we return home. Somewhere I haven't visited in a very long time. My Grandmother took me as a boy. Will you come with me, now?" He stood suddenly, pulling her to her feet, quickly he checked for stray Muggles before withdrawing his wand with a flourish.

"Of course Lucius, I don't understand..."

She watched astounded as with a few, skilful flicks of his wand their picnic and all accoutrements were packed, miniaturised and stowed in his robe pocket. Gone was the former desolation and despair, he was spirited, dynamic and his enthusiasm was oh! so infectious. She felt laughter bubbling up from within, this facet of Lucius had been well hidden and for far too long in her opinion.

"Hold on to me," he grabbed at her hand, "I will apparate us there, I will explain on the way..."

"On the way? While we are apparating?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, what else will we do? What do you usually do while apparating?

"Truthfully? I try to remain upright and concentrate on not falling over and/or throwing up when I arrive! Much the same as I do through the floo network."

"And all this time I thought your clinging desperately to me these last few days was an expression of your regard. Alas..!" Wrapping her in his arms they turned as one and were gone.

* * *

A short while later they appeared on the outer edge of a castle moat, long dry and choked with many brambles, weeds and...a whole crop of flourishing magical plants? A castle, broken and ruined rose up in front of them, not the largest or most spectacular castle anyone had ever seen, a large part of the curtain wall was still in existence, the remains of a few mullioned casements and what could have been a tower. The building however was not what was impressive, it was the feel of the place. The land thrummed with power, she could feel the force of it pulsing through the soles of her feet. She quickly rid herself of her socks and boots, so she could stretch her toes in the grass and just feel the power course through her bare feet. Dimly she was aware that Lucius had ceased his monologue of recollection. Glancing cautiously at him, fearful he would ridicule her behaviour she was surprised to see the well-bred wizard hastily removing his own boots and socks, before sinking his pale feet into the long grass.

"A vast repository of the earths natural magic is under our feet," he said. "Feel it Hermione, feel the power on your skin, let it wash over you, through you," He reached for her, "take my hand, walk with me, let the pure magic surround you."

"How?...Why?" She gasped, "Lucius, where are we?"

"Pendragon Castle," wonder and awe filled his voice, "This is the seat of all Arthurian Myths, here, this lonely, desolate place."

"But.."

"No!" he commanded. "Forget all you think you know, the Muggle myths of Glastonbury and Avalon are just that Myths, perpetuated by followers of their christ for their own greed and comfort. Here," he gestured forcefully to the earth with both hands, " forget Tintagel, here in the ancient kingdom of Rheged is where Ygerna, the beautiful and fey wife of Gorlois was lured and seduced by Uther Pendragon. In this beautiful, remote place was Arthur made and the great Merlin began his ascent to the pinnacle of power and influence."

Arms spread wide he spun slowly round just drinking in the sheer wondrousness that surrounded them, the years had fallen from his face and Hermione glimpsed the young boy who had visited with his grandmother all those years ago. This man, the man beneath the wizard was beautiful, eternally beautiful and ageless, a shining figure of legend. In days gone by sacrifices would have been made in his name. He was lost in his tale, he was intoxicating.

"Ygerna, she knew exactly who Uther was, there was no glamour placed on him by Merlin, Gorlois was a boorish and brutish warrior of a man married to young Ygerna for political gain. Handsome, charismatic Uther Pendragon, Warlord to King Vortigern turned her head and how they longed for each other. Merlin who even then was a renowned sorcerer foresaw the importance of a union between the two young people and encouraged Uther to pursue her. Finally during a battle with the wild northern Gododdin, Ygerna was drawn to leave her husbands encampment to meet with Uther. On this very ground stood Uther's Hall, not this courtly 12th Century ruin, but a solid, wide aisled Warriors hall . While Ygerna gave herself to Uther of her own free will, Gorlois' camp was attacked and destroyed, the whole place decimated, his retainers left dead and dying, Gorlois himself killed by a mighty blow to the back of his head. On, the men of the Gododdin rode searching for Uther and his warband but even though they knew exactly where his hall stood they could not see it. Merlin, clever, crafty Merlin had concealed the settlement from the view of anyone who wished to harm the occupants. Was this the first fidelius charm? We will never know, but one thing is certain, Arthur, the once and future King was conceived here, under powerful charms and enchantments woven by the most commanding Wizard we have ever known. His considerable power amplified by the store of natural magic that pulses beneath our feet."

He came back to himself somewhat now, but the delight of being at Pendragon once again still shone in his face. "The deeds of Merlin and Arthur are well documented but details of his conception and birth had been lost to the mists of time, until that is, as a young boy I came upon an old, forgotten chest of scrolls and folios in my fathers library. My grandmother brought me here when I questioned the validity of the scrolls and she made me take a binding oath, I can never reveal this place to anyone who would use the untapped power here for 'dark practices' as she put it. Just think what might have happened had Voldemort known of this place, or if my father had spent more time in his library than with his mistresses."

"Damn your father," She shouted, "Damn Voldemort and Damn his bloody Death Eaters. You would have been a breathtaking History of Magic Professor. Gods above no one would ever have fallen asleep during your classes, especially if your lectures had been given with such fervour and enthusiasm. Oh!" She gasped, "Do you think you might like to give some guest lectures every once in a while? Maybe to the NEWT level students or at the Ministry? We could introduce an annual series of lectures, you and Severus could open the inaugural season!"

"Hermione Granger? Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"No! Well, maybe just a little," she laughed, "but Lucius, you have such a passion, such a way of retelling the tale, a fine bard you would have made."

"My Lady," he loomed over her, "I would have been the noble lord, sat in the wide aisled hall with you, fair lady, at my side, bestowing favours upon travelling bards!"

She reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "What a strange place, there is nothing here really, yet it is so beautiful." She threaded her arm through his and continued their walk round the small site.

"I tried to purchase this place, once I was old enough to realise the danger of such power, unprotected in the middle of the Muggle world. Do you know you cannot use a Confundus charm or an obliviate on an entire Muggle heritage company. I even tried to purchase it through a Muggle agent of some kind. I dreamed of restoring the castle, making a home here, I was a foolish boy, am a foolish man."

"It isn't foolish to have dreams Lucius, we all have them large and small. It doesn't do to have everything you wish for, we all have to strive for something, Dreams give us something to aspire to."

"You are rather philosophical for one so young, so tell me Hermione, what foolish dreams did you entertain as a child?"

She shook her head, "According to my mother I dreamed I was somehow separated from my true destiny and I would wait daily to be rescued and returned to my rightful place. I suppose it came true in the end. Maybe it was an early manifestation of my powers though I think I probably wanted to be a princess rescued by a knight on a white charger not a witch rescued by an parchment carrying owl. My parents told anyone who would listen that I was born 30, I don't think I had childhood dreams, I was far too sensible. Do you know what my first conscious magical manifestation was? I enlarged my library shelves as I couldn't fit all my books on them. I was six. All that untapped raw magic and I made a bookcase bigger." She laughed hollowly, "What about you?"

"I created a door." At Hermione's puzzled frown he elaborated, "I wanted a place to hide from Fathers wrath as a young boy. I had done something to enrage him, Merlin knows what it was, I may have spoken out of turn at lunch or held my fork incorrectly, one never knew with Father. He was descending on my chamber in a rage and I desperately wanted to get away from him when I heard a soft click and part of my wall swung open. I ran in and shut the door behind me as Father entered my room. I could hear him bellowing for me but I was safe, I had comfortable cushions and my favourite story books. I stayed hidden for the rest of the day. I told no-one of the room, not even my Grandmother. I am sure I could not have created the room magically but I have never been able to discover if it has always been there or not. It of course appears on none of the Manors plans but secret rooms wouldn't be secret for long if they did. There is a whole area of cellar rooms that do not appear on any plan, however early. They are actually carved from the rock and rather wonderful to behold. As a child I imagined the site had been lived in since man's earliest times. I think I may have been prone to fancy as a young boy!"

He steered her towards a portion of ruined wall and lowered them to the ground, they sat, leaning against the ancient castle walls, drinking in the wonderful atmosphere whilst lost in their own thoughts. Lucius was mentally rebuilding the castle to more than it's former glory, a resplendent home for himself along with Hermione and their many fictitious children. It should have been nothing but a dream but his earlier confession has cleansed him a little and he felt safe indulging a little in this reverie. Hermione however was still reeling from the infectiously passionate side Lucius had unleashed before her. He had shone, she had glimpsed the beauty of his soul and she wanted more, so much more. A life with this man she thought, would be anything but dull.

* * *

_Authors notes; The Roman Fort described here is Mediobogdum, more commonly known as Hard Knott Roman Fort nestled high in the Cumbrian Mountains. It was quite possibly the loneliest outpost of the Roman Empire but the spectacular and breathtaking views must have gone a long way to make up for that. The road through the mountain pass is certainly one of the most challenging drives in the Lake District!!_

_Pendragon Castle does exist, in Cumbria at Mallerstang and it is a remote, desolate yet hauntingly beautiful place. It was built by Hugh de Morville, one of the infamous knights that murdered Thomas a' Becket._

_This rendering of King Arthur's origin is all mine. I've taken bits of various myths that I like, disregarded those I don't and bent them all to fit in the glorious landscape in which I live. Historically, I have set it in pre Saxon, post Roman Britain._

_I hoped to give some insight into Lucius state of mind, his compulsions as it were and also the love he had for his dwindling world and how it led such a proud passionate man to prostrate himself at the feet of a madman. I apologise if you feel it an unnecessary digression._

_Apologies for the length of time for this update, laptop problems coupled with health concerns delayed me._


	9. By the hand and by the heart

A Broken Man

By the Hand and by the Heart

To all those who knew her in whatever capacity, Hermione Granger had always been the most sensible of girls. Even through the worrying years of battling Voldemort at the side of Harry Potter she had never lost sight of what was important, gathering as much knowledge as possible, planning for every eventuality that might occur and having the courage to follow through with whatever was necessary to achieve her goal. The change that had come over her this week had been noticed only by the closest of observers, those who felt it was their job to watch for these subtle changes and offer assistance or a friendly ear; whether from devotion for one of the saviours of the Wizarding World or interest in furthering their own career. What exactly had changed couldn't be discerned only that a change in her demeanour had been perceived. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but a flutter of her hands when passing parchments and documents to the Minister, stumbling over her morning orders for the junior staff and once mid-week actually arriving for a meeting with the Muggle Papal representatives without the required sheaf of documents.

It had been 6 nights since she had shared Lucius' nightmares in his bed, 5 nights since he tucked her up alone in Charlie's room at The Burrow and headed off to spend the night in what had been the twins room...alone. When he'd come to wake her the next morning, She had spent far too long wondering what delights were hidden beneath the rather fetching nightdress he had transfigured himself. After nearly a week of further distractions, Hermione realised that this situation with Lucius needed to be resolved, soon. It was beginning to interfere with her work and that was something she could never allow!

Lucius for his part had been understanding of her reticence regarding these vows, accepting that their existence had come as a surprise to her. He has suggested she seek guidance from those of her friends who were brought up in the wizarding world. She thought this unusual as he surely had as much knowledge on these important traditions as anyone but when she questioned him he told her he had 'concerns about being perceived as having too much influence over her.' The man could be exasperatingly paranoid at times, a product no doubt of his life as a Death Eater and his close companionship with 00Snape who would give even Alastor Moody a run for his money in the Paranoia stakes!

She'd settled for asking Harry, Although he'd had as little experience of Wizarding Society as she had before Hogwarts he'd married into a family of Purebloods so was bound to know about this sort of thing. She thought maybe the ceremony was conducted in private as he'd never mentioned it to her. He was looking over some urgent parchments that came screeching in just as she entered his private office. She was unaccountably nervous. It was ridiculous for her to feel so nervous, waiting to see her best friend. Nevertheless she glanced around her apprehensively. Harry was at home here she felt, he looked comfortable, she idly wondered how Ginny felt about all the hours he spent here. She had had to put her Quidditch career on hold while she brought up the babies, but they always appeared happy enough together. Ginny was after all, married to the love of her life, she had hero worshipped him since she was 11 and waited patiently for him to notice her as anything other than his best mates little sister! Harry had certainly lived up to not only Ginny's expectations, but those of the wider Wizarding Worlds too. He could probably get away with a lot more than most husbands. He was however very attentive to her. Nobody could miss the little looks and fleeting touches that continually passed between them. They were still as much in love as the day Harry first kissed her in the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you Harry, for making time to see me." She kissed his cheek and sat in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire, as he quickly flicked through the parchments. "Anything interesting?" she questioned.

"No. Not really, the usual Dark Magic dabblers but there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary for weeks, that rumour of a dark wizard training camp turned out to be a hoax of Weasley proportions, but you probably had the memo about that. Still no sign of Thaddeus Selwyn or Jeptha Franks, but in all honesty, if they haven't surfaced yet they are probably dead. I've scaled the search down but won't close it completely, they may be the last known Death Eaters on the loose but it doesn't do to be complacent. We are picking up some of the older more complex cases from M.L.E., just for something for my lot to do really. There's no point having a team of highly trained Aurors sitting around doing nothing. Most cases that get passed on to us are easily dealt with at the moment. Until we get through this unusually quiet period, Arthur suggested we visit some of the petty repeat offenders. He thought it might make them think twice about stealing a few brooms etc if they had to face a team of Aurors rather than the usual M.L.E. Investigators! It might be overkill. We also thought of partnering an Auror with an Investigator in the future, or teaming an Auror with existing M.L.E. partnerships...but that's something we'll have to discuss with everyone concerned and then run it through your office before any changes can be made." He stacked the parchments neatly on his desk, touched the stack with the tip of his wand and they disappeared to be filed in the M.L.E. Archives. "Who would have thought there would be so much paperwork in law enforcement. I'd never have managed if you hadn't brow beaten some organisational skills into me at school!"

He rose from his desk and bent to give her a quick peck on the cheek before sinking into the chair opposite her. "Anyway, It's no trouble to make time to see your best friend, you know that. So what can I do for you? There are no problems within your staff are there?"

"No!" she said, "Nothing like that. It's not an official visit, it's a...well it's more of a personal matter." She just didn't know where to start or how to broach the subject with him, or what his reaction would be.

"Hermione! It's me, Harry! You can tell me anything. If this isn't Ministry business then you certainly can tell me anything!" he laughed. He wondered why she was so nervous, he'd seen that face countless times over the years, usually while sucking on a sugar quill, pondering her essays.

"It's best if I tell you straight out and maybe you can soften the news with Ron, you know what he gets like.."

"Hermione! I don't need my Auror training to see there is something bothering you." He was exasperated already.

She took a deep breath, "It's Lucius...he.."

Harry was on his feet, wand at the ready, "Merlin's Beard, is everything alright with him, I thought you said it wasn't Ministry business."

She knew this wasn't going to be easy. Speaking to Harry privately had seemed like a good idea when she'd discussed it with Lucius last night, but at this moment she was finding it difficult to speak in coherent sentences.

"Harry! Sit down. Lucius is fine. You aren't losing your poster Wizard, there's plenty of years in him yet." Just get it over with, she thought, that's probably the best way. "I had dinner with him."

"Well, there is nothing new in that, you see the man almost everyday of your life, why...Oh!" He sat heavily back in his chair. "I see. Where did you have dinner with him?"

"At the Manor."

"And?"

"And it was nice, comfortable, I didn't want to leave actually." She smiled recalling just how comfortable she had been with him, there was no need to go into details about Lucius' nightmare and the fact that she had spent the night with him too. Harry would only get the wrong idea!

"So.... Will you be leaving Grimmauld Place to Kreacher now then?"

"Harry! No it's not like that... Not yet. He asked my permission to court me. I laughed, I had no idea such things were still in existence. How could I? He's deadly serious though, he gave me an etiquette book, it's quite old but it's really interesting. There are formal responses and ceremonies to do with courtship and betrothal, even marriage. I've learnt them of course, but...It's just I don't know anything about it, is it still relevant? I thought with Ginny being, you know, from a pureblood family, she might have... told you a little about it."

The words had all come out as a flood, unable to hold back she had started to babble, a nervous habit along with chewing her lip, she usually had them both firmly under control.

Harry stared at her for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds. He knew all to well what was involved in these courtship ceremonies, Ginny had wanted a lot of these 'old' traditions to feature in their relationship too.

"Did you give him any answer? I mean, not that it matters to me whether you did, but it is binding you know, to a point, once you enter into it."

"I kissed him, Does that count? Just once, I didn't speak the responses, well I didn't know what the responses were then, so I couldn't really could I?"

"You're babbling again, take a deep breath, calm down and stop chewing your lip. How about some tea?"

Tea, the great cure-all of both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Actually, tea would be wonderful she thought but just nodded her assent for fear of opening the floodgates again. She knew Harry would listen and even understand, she deserved some happiness now didn't she? After all both Harry and Ron were happily married she was the only one not to have found that special someone.

He flicked his wand and the tea tray appeared, She smiled, Ginny had certainly domesticated him.

"Why are you so worked up about all this?" He set about arranging cups, lemon and biscuits.

"I don't know," She breathed, "the ceremony, the code and not least, it is Lucius Malfoy. Harry, he did try to kill us once upon a time."

"That is all in the past, he's changed, a great deal and he obviously doesn't want to kill you now! He is your Minister for Magic, you put him in the position, so you must trust the man." He poured her some tea added a slice of lemon and handed her the cup. "Well! Are you scared when you are alone with him?"

"No, of course not. I feel safe and happy with him, very happy even. We spent most of the weekend together. Oh Harry! He is 25 years older than me. I can just imagine what my parents would have said."

"That's nothing in the wizarding world Hermione and you know it," He was surprised at the mention of her parents without the customary accompanying twist of grief across her face. She had laid their ghosts to rest since last speaking with him. "I don't think you should worry about it. Yes, we have a lot of history with him, but you above all people know he is not the same person as he was then."

"But you know how Ron is, he will not speak to me for weeks." she sighed.

"Ron will be Ron, he'll huff and puff, make a scene, sulk for a few weeks and come round to our point of view eventually! Perhaps he'll be too busy making babies with Lavender to be bothered anyway." They both made faces and laughed. "We aren't children anymore Hermione and you are old enough to make your own decisions. If you want to pursue a relationship with Lucius Malfoy it is entirely up to you. For what it's worth, Ginny and I don't see a problem with it. You two have been dancing around each other since he was at Grimmauld Place. It was bound to happen eventually!"

"So you two sit at home discussing my love life...or lack of it do you?" she laughed.

"No actually, but if we did we wouldn't be the only ones. You know how Ginny is with these things, she can be as bad as her matchmaking Mother at times...and yes, Molly did floo us to let us know you'd both been there at the weekend. Be grateful I managed to persuade Ginny out of inviting the two of you for a 'surprise' dinner." He reached forward and grasped her hand, " What are you worrying about? You work together well, you took care of him for what? A whole year? So you know you can live with him."

"Harry," She admonished him, "The fact that he lived at my house is still a closely guarded secret, no one outside The Order knows where he was hiding before re-emerging into wizarding society."

"You have worked together for two years that's enough time to figure out whether you can stand to go on a few dates, that's all this courtship amounts to a few old fashioned chaperoned dates. If you don't get along you can dissolve it, it's not a permanent binding."

She sat back in her chair, sipping her tea and thought about what it would mean to enter into this formal courtship, she knew if she spoke the responses to him it was binding to a point, a pre pre-marital contract but unlike a betrothal could be broken if the couple were unsuited. That much she had gleaned from the etiquette book and now Harry had just confirmed that it did indeed work that way. She did not like being unprepared, under researched and not knowing what she was getting herself into under any circumstance. Affairs of the heart included. As a Muggleborn she obviously had no experience of Wizarding/Pureblood courtship, she could have asked Luna & Neville but Luna was so ....Luna! She wouldn't get a straight answer. Oh why must she be like this. She should be more spontaneous.

"I am scared of not knowing how to proceed," she confided, "I am scared of the ceremony and what it all means. I depend on my research and planning but this isn't something I can plan. I know I care deeply for him, he has been through so much and he is still making such progress. I hope to help him complete his recovery, at his side. My...experience is limited as you know, but I have never felt this way before and when he looks at me I..."

"Enough!" he stopped her, "Urgh! I don't want to know, talk to Ginny about that fluffy stuff, you should floo over to Godric's Hollow, she'd be so pleased to see you and would be able to tell you more about...about the courtship thing."

Shaking her head she sighed, "That won't be necessary Harry. You've made me see reason. This is something that will make Lucius happy, I know. Or I'll end my days as the shrivelfig the gossips say I've already become," she laughed. "Though a few hours with Ginny away from the Ministry would be welcome. How is she, and her bump?"

"Well! I've some news to tell you there. We're having another set of twins!! Molly is ecstatic, Ginny not quite as, but, hey! you know, two for the price of one so to speak." He grinned madly at her, "She's getting her fair share of the Weasley twin genes though, but she did want a large family of her own!"

Ginny had always been surrounded by noise and siblings, she'd obviously want the same for her own children. They sat in companionable silence and meditated on their own thoughts, Harry; from the wistful look in his eyes thought of Ginny and his bourgeoning family. Hermione however thought of Lucius, all she thought of was Lucius, it was time to make those vows with him before she turned obsessive. They settled easily into quiet conversation that turned from the Weasley's latest escapades to Ministry comings and goings. Harry seemed to get to know everything that went on in the Ministry whether it was who was doing what with who to which night time cleaner had just been caught pilfering contraband from the M.L.E.

* * *

A brisk knock at the door startled them from their thoughts.

"Enter," called Harry, business like once more.

Hermione's heart gave a slight leap as Lucius strode in purposefully. He gave her a formal little bow and smiled warmly then made to shake Harry's hand.

"Pardon my intrusion, I did not realise you would still be here Hermione, I had hoped for a quiet word with Harry?"

"It is time I was going anyway," Rising she began to gather her things, "I'll meet you back in your office though Lucius, there is something we should discuss," eyes sparkling, she smiled up at him.

"In that case, there will be no need for you to leave." Lucius turned to Harry, "I have a small favour to ask. I was hoping you would agree to witness our courtship vows. You are Hermione's closest friend and she is, as I am, without family therefore you are the perfect choice."

"I would be honoured, Minister." He ruffled his hair, it had been some time since Hermione had seen that nervous gesture from him.

"I also thought if the vows were made here, in the office of the head Auror no-one would suspect I had placed Hermione under the Imperious curse to further my political agenda!" he stated.

"Lucius!" Hermione scolded, "No-one would think such a thing of you now, besides, you are Minister for Magic already, how much further do you think 'they' can suspect you of going?"

"Old habits die hard, my love" She gasped at the sight of the old, familiar blaze in his eyes. "Do you remember the words? As we are all here...There's no time like the present! Isn't that one of your favourite sayings?"

"An Excellent Idea Lucius." Harry said and motioned for them to move in front of the fire place. Hermione flashed them both a look, narrowing her eyes slightly as she wondered if this had been a carefully planned conspiracy. Neither of them were above such underhanded means.

"I Harry James Potter, acknowledge Lucius Abraxas Malfoy's courtship request on behalf of Hermione Jean Granger." Harry's tone was powerful and commanding, his Aurors in training must quiver under such an address.

"As you are both of one mind, please turn to face one other, raise your right hands and clasp your left hands together."

Harry stood in front of them, watching as they obeyed his instructions then touched his wand tip to their hands.

"Please recite the vows."

As one, Lucius and Hermione spoke the words that would bind them in courtship, Hermione's heart hammered in her chest while Lucius had only a peaceful sense of belonging.

"Your blood to my blood,

Your hand in my hand,

Our souls inspired,

Our hearts in bliss,

So the courtship begins."

Ribbons of magic burst from Harry's wand, binding their hands, twisting and turning, surrounding their bodies, bathing them in a golden light, till they burst in a shower of stars that rained confetti like over them settling on their clasped hands.

"You must seal the vow with a kiss." he spoke gently, the commanding tone now forgotten.

Lucius pulled Hermione to him, she wrapped her free arm round his neck, once again she could feel his still firm body beneath the ministerial robes. A shiver of desire ran down her spine. As she tilted her head up to him he lowered his own and captured her mouth. Lucius tasted the life she had to offer and wanted only to immerse himself in it. Their kiss was deep, filled with need and longing and probably highly inappropriate for this kind of ceremony.

Even as the kiss broke, they could not tear their eyes from one another, or even break their tight embrace.

Harry chuckled, this would not be a long courtship. If that display was anything to go by, she'd be Madame Malfoy and pregnant by this time next year. Even if they do follow that damn code to the letter.

"You are now Promise-Bound. Congratulations to both of you, may your courtship be a happy one."

Removing his wand, Harry ended the ceremony and rushed to hug his friend tightly, swept up with the emotion of the occasion he hugged Lucius too. They stepped away from each other laughing and he was surprised to see genuine warmth in the older mans face. 'Hermione _has_ been good for you,' he thought, 'You will be good for her too.'

Hermione; flushed with pleasure, lips swollen from Lucius' assault on her mouth, looked radiant. She clasped Lucius' hands in excitement, "We must celebrate, Oh! Is this something we should celebrate?"

Lucius raised her hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each one, "Absolutely my love, in my time the vows would have been made in front of a large gathering of family and friends as part of the celebration. Now the young people prefer that the Ceremony takes place in private. I understand Harry had only his now wife and her parents in attendance." Harry nodded his agreement at Lucius' words. "We can celebrate in any manner you desire my love. Name it and it shall be yours."

Hermione laughed at his grandiose speech. "Well, lunch at the Leaky Cauldron is all we can fit in today. Lucius you and I have quite a tight schedule already and we've just made it a little more punishing with our sojourn here!"

"How about we all come over to Grimmauld Place this evening," Harry suggested, "I'll round up everyone that's available and I'm sure Kreacher will be pleased with the extra guests!"

Lucius looked thoughtful, "Hmm...We should probably invite some of the 'right' people too, I can take care of that... and make some kind of announcement, maybe we should delay for a few days or at least until tomorrow night?"

"Do you think you could get the Press Office to make the announcement," Harry asked. "That way they can field all the journalists and neither of you will have to bother with that damnable Skeeter woman?"

"An Excellent idea, Harry," Lucius mimicked, "Tomorrow night it is." As they laughed and joked together Hermione's heart swelled to see her oldest friend laughing with her....her what? Boyfriend? He was a little old for that title... Intended? Well they didn't know that yet did they? She would have to ask Lucius, there would be some horrendous title like Formal Courtship Partner. Wizards didn't seem to do anything succinctly. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she briefly kissed Lucius on the cheek, gathered her belongings and headed for the door.

"I'll have to leave you two boys to bond over the guest list, I have a floo call scheduled with Severus in 15 minutes and I'd like to go through my notes one last time first. As fond as I am of him, he can still be quite scary at times. I'd hate to disappoint him by being ill prepared."

"Hermione," Lucius called. "In between cajoling Severus into taking part in your lecture series and trying to persuade him to head up Experimental Research, can you check that he has kept Sunday afternoon free?" At her confused look he explained, "To visit your parents properties on the Muggle side. We are meeting with my property manager and Severus has more recent experience with the Muggle property market than either of us."

She nodded her head distractedly as she left them to their party planning, she didn't recall them having discussed that particular meeting at all. Now that she had taken the vows perhaps she would finally start to focus on the Ministry again.

* * *

_Authors note; Thaddeus Selwyn and Jeptha Franks are not canon but my own invention._

_Although I created the format of the courtship ceremony I drew on many different sources but mainly medieval and 17th__ century betrothal and marriage ceremonies. The oath 'stance' is adapted from the very famous 'Arnolfini Portrait' by van Eyck._

_The oath itself is created from an old English folk saying, Ancient Egyptian verse and an idea or two of my own. I hope it appears ancient and authentic!!_


End file.
